Just A Kiss
by black4rose13
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha grow up in separate cities but are connected through fate. Although unexpected feelings and events arise when they are united, they need each other more than they know. Love, hate, heartbreaks, friendships, romances, & lemons. A/U!
1. A Youkai & A Meiko

**Just A Kiss**

_**Summary:**__ Kagome, just an average girl. Inuyasha, the best friend to cry to, listen to, talk to, until unexpected feelings arise. Unnecessary? Absolutely not! Love, Hate, Friendships, Relationships, Heartbreaks. And warning, future lemons/ a terrible, terrible love, a love so ferocious, you ought to wonder if it's fate._

_**A/N: **__Okay I know, I have like 4 other stories on here, UNFINISHED haha, but this one is a really good idea and I absolutely think I should start it haha. I'm terribly sorry about the other stories; I'll try my hardest to get those done! Haha. But this one, I'm going to base this fan fiction off of a time in my life. The story plot is JUST like my event. Except when necessary I'll note the things that didn't really happen and the things I wish happened haha. So this is Just A Kiss, and please, please review!! I want it to be really good this is a very important story to me haha. _

**Chapter 1: **A Youkai & A Meiko

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

"Kagome!" Her mom's voice echoed through the walls in the pale blue house, with white trim in Kyoto, Japan. Sixteen-year-old Kagome walked to her closet in her white room with black trim.

It was summer. The hottest three months in any teenage persons life. Everyone fiilled their days without school,and instead get summer jobs, drive around, shop, and party. But of course Kagome was booked this summer; most of her plans required her to waste her precious time with unprecious moments to fill it with.

She wore a red tube top that ended at her knees, and wore red leggings. Her black pointed-toe heels complemented her outfit nicely. Lastly, she grabbed her black scarf with purse. Kagome took one last big breath before she turned to face herself into the mirror.

Her straight, long, ebony hair cascaded over her breasts hiding them. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed brighter than the skin color of her face, and her lashes batted with mascara identified them even more. The red shimmer over her lids brought out the red blush on her cheeks. She was beautiful, and looked like she should have been going to a party rather than a boring family wedding.

"Kagome! Hurry up we'll be late for the wedding." her mother echoed again.

"I'm coming mom!" Kagome walked out of her room and walked down stairs. Souta wore the tux for the wedding, and the pillow that would carry the rings, rested in his hands. Kagome's mom wore a light green dress with nervous emotions streaked across her face as she wore a green Sunday hat and her brown purse. She was rushing around the hallway trying to straighten up the place even though she was leaving because it was a habit of hers when she was nervous. Grandpa wore a replica tux of Souta's except bigger. He rested himself against his cane.

"My, my! My little pea looking all grown up." Grandpa said to the young meiko.

"Indeed she does." Kagome's mother added.

Kagome blushed and said, "Thank you. We should go or we'll be late." As the family headed out for the door Kagome took one last glimpse of the place she called home.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Any more and I will get pregnant!" The girl said as she pushed Inuyasha off of her. Inuyasha lay next to the woman of his dreams. God's he loved her so much. Giving her his virginity, and hopefully in the future his children.

Inuyasha stroked the girls cheek softly as he said, "I love you so much." The woman turned to face those not so innocent eyes, and brushed her hand across his face line and tucked a strand of his silver hair behind his ear as she whispered, "I love you too." (_A/N: In my event they never had sex. I just thought it'd be something more to the story haha.) _"Inuyasha, you think there is such a thing as soul mates?" Inuyasha pursed his lips at the thought, to be her soul mate would be something. Inuyasha would love to think that they were.

They had to be. Inuyasha knew if he loved her anymore than he already did, there wouldn't be a name for it. He knew if she died that would be it. He'd leave with her. Forever and there would be no such way he could go on without her in his life. He needed her more than anything else. She brought out the best in him, she had everything from him, and she could have it all. He would never stop at any ends on the Earth to find her if she ever left. But couldn't that just be anything an average person would do, for someone they love? What is a soul mate exactly? Inuyasha knew the term but didn't quite understand what it could truly mean in its place until he had to ponder the word.

"To be honest, I don't really know what a soul mate would be. In fact I think," a trotting of footsteps, from the girl's staircase in her home, interrupted Inuyasha.

"Quick it's my father! You have to get out of here! Go!" The girl pushed Inuyasha off her bed as she scattered across her room putting on her nightgown and throwing his clothes at him for him to put on. If there was such a thing as a snail moving eighty miles an hour, Inuyasha still would have beat the snail to the finish line, with the pace he was going putting his clothes on. "Quick you can leave through my window!" Inuyasha hobbled over as he tried to put on his Levis with his shirt hanging out his mouth. Looking down at the sidewalk from the two-story, high house, Inuyasha slid out and hung down the window till he dropped himself and landed on his feet. The girl looked down from him. God's she has his heart and she had no idea how much it hurt him, when she was away from his grasp. He wanted to tuck her into the depths of his arms, hiding her from the world, and love her pure self.

Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone and started to text his best friend, Miroku. The perverted young teen was preoccupied, watching Internet porn as his cell rang off. As Miroku read the text, "_so u hav a life bsides watchin porn all day?_" he replied, "_See u n 10._" (_A/N: Seriously I don't even text like that haha._)Miroku walked to his front door, and opened it for the Hanyou to come in to what was called, his second home.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

The best part about weddings is that means there'll be one less to go to for the "inner" family. Kagome sat impatiently in the pews, as she waited for the bride to walk down the isle. Souta was in the back with the flower girl Kamia, their cousin, waiting for their turn down the isle. Kagome couldn't understand why they even picked Souta to be the ring barrier, let alone Kamia the flower girl, because this was Kagome and Souta's half-second cousin getting married. Their not even inner related, and Kagome knew they were only invited because of Kagome's grandma.

Since there was nothing else better to do Kagome decided to look to see if she even knew any "family" attending this wedding. Down two rows she saw her other cousins, and her elder cousins sitting three rows ahead with their obeying husbands. Why was it that no matter what family event it was, the husbands all sat obediently with their wives? Didn't men like to stand around in the back and talk amongst themselves about guy topics with the ladies chat about things other that what happens in the inner livings of their houses? Kagome searched around the room a bit more viewing her elders, uncles, and aunts.

"Weddings! Funny thing about them is it's supposed to be about happiness and the audiences have reminders about love. What the ladies don't know is that it just reminds the men what a crappy life they've adapted into." Kagome looked up to see who was speaking in a male voice-changing tone. "Hi, I'm Hojo. I'm from the Oujwunia family. I'm the groom's younger brother."

Kagome smiled her polite smile as she replied, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome, from the Higurashi family. I don't mean to be so forward but, shouldn't you be with the groom right now?"

Hojo chuckled as he smiled a half smile replying, "Like I'm going to be standing for my brother as his best man. I'm not that crazy. Just because were related doesn't mean we get along."

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"So give me the score!" Miroku said as he was casually reading a manga off his bed. Inuyasha swirled around his computer chair, as he replied, "No I told you, it's just her and I. That's it man."

"So you're going to deny your handsome devilish best friend the details of your first sex experience?" Miroku said as he flipped a page.

Inuyasha said, "Pretty much. Damn since when we're you ever even interested in what I did anyways, you nosy ass."

Miroku threw his manga to the wall and said, "Come on man! I'm dieing here just a little detail please! You know I won't tell anyone."

"Dude I told you already, there's nothing to tell! It just happened." Inuyasha said as he looked through Miroku's CD collection.

"No man! Thing's like that don't 'just happen'. I'm telling you man, you're hiding something from me!" Miroku, confronted Inuyasha by his desk and said, "What exactly happened after your date with her?" Inuyasha turned the chair opposite of Miroku and said, "I love her. She's driving me insane. I don't think a soul could be much happier than it is right now."

Miroku fell back onto his bed as he bursted a fit of giggles. Inuyasha turned back and yelled, "It's not funny man!"

Miroku wiped the tears from his eyes as he said, "Who knew the strong Hanyou could ever harbor such feelings for a mere girl!"

Inuyasha growled as he threw a pillow to Miroku's face, "She's not just a girl, she's just… more than that dude. I thought you could handle this man!" Miroku chuckled again and said, "Dude I've only got one thing to say, I don't care if you score it a fucking 20 out of 10, you're fucking whipped!"

Inuyasha growled and threw himself onto Miroku pinning him to the ground shouting, "Take that back!"

Miroku shook his head, "In you're dreams softy!"

"Boy's! You better not be rough-housing up there!" A soft womanly voice echoed through the spacious house.

"Yes mom!" The boys replied as Inuyasha pinned Miroku harder on the floor. "Take it back dude!"

"Alright, alright! But you have to tell me ALL the details!" Miroku hissed, as Inuyasha was clogging his airway passage.

"Fine you ass!" Inuyasha said as he got off the poor, perverted ass.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

"As the man at the bar looked at the attractive women he then said, 'not as long as I'm paying for my drink!'" Four elderly gentlemen croaked laughter's as Kagome passed on after hearing such a poorly told joke. The worst part about weddings is when Kagome had to go around and mingle with her "family" as they filled up caked conversations ranging from weather to poorly told jokes. Kagome would give anything to just have a decent conversation for once at a wedding. Correct her if she was wrong, but dancing with strangers, standing for pictures with people she was never going to see again or even knew, watching her so called, "family" dance the chicken dance, wasn't exactly her way of spending a Saturday in summer. Not to mention that her brother always sold her out when she needed him most to keep her company, to go play video games with her other cousins. As Kagome sat at a table eating overly frosted cake a man coughed. "Mind if I steel a dance from you?"

Kagome looked up as she swallowed a mouthful of frosting. Blushing at her messiness, she nodded and stood up. Hojo held out his left hand for her to grasp so he could twirl her onto the dance floor. "You never told me how you were invited to the wedding."

Kagome looked over at the tables as she replied, "The bride is my second-half cousin. But I think we were only invited because of my grandmother." Hojo nodded. "How'd you get away from the big table?"

Hojo looked over at the big table filled with guests and his sister-in-law/brother laughing hysterically, "They don't care." Kagome looked at the big table and saw Hojo's older brother look up at the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Kagome said.

"Yeah, if anything my brother would want me around mingling with the other guests, he says I need to meet new people including the opposite side's family." Hojo sighed.

Kagome giggled as she said, "Oh trust me, there's nothing interesting on my side. I could tell you everything you need to know about my side and it still wouldn't be nearly as interesting as why the sky is blue."

"What do they do all day play checkers, and schedule their lives down to the point of when to think?" Hojo laughed.

"Pretty much. My family is too normal for society." Kagome smiled as Hojo twirled her.

"So what school do you go to?" Hojo asked.

"Shikon Academy. It's in Tokyo." Kagome looked down. She knew very well, everyone knew where her high school was. It was one of the top prestigious high schools in the whole country. Only the best of the best went there. She always hated the fact that she went there and people thought of her as a know-it-all girl. Kagome was nothing of the sorts. She just exceeded in school. It doesn't mean she's going to brag about it.

"That's so cool! I applied there but my father said it wasn't as good as Aikido Academy." Hojo piped.

Kagome's face illuminated all the sun beams as she said, "I've heard of your school were rivals! Don't you hate it when people look at you and they think you're so snotty, and smart when you tell them where you go."

"Yeah. One time this guy said to stay away from him because he thought I was going to take his job." Hojo chuckled.

"The nerves of them! I mean it's not like I'm so smart and am going to create a time machine or anything! Jeez!" Kagome looked down as she continued, "Sorry. I tend to get carried away in debates or conversations I'm interested in."

Hojo chuckled as he said, "It's alright I know what you mean. What are you planning on becoming? Or what college are you applying to?"

Kagome said, "I'm not sure yet. I want to go to college for sure. But I don't know what I want to do. How about you?"

"A doctor. Since I was little and saw my brother in the hospital from his asthma, I saw the way doctors cared, and I knew I wanted to help people and care like that too." Hojo smiled.

"I see. That's great! I can't wait to come visit you and have some broken arm or something." Kagome giggled.

"You better not break your arm. Or how else will I have a dance partner?" Hojo smiled.

"I don't know." Kagome looked away. Her blush wore off long ago, so why were her cheeks still red?

"So miss Kagome, what are you doing this coming Friday?" Hojo asked as he twirled her again.

"I don't think I'm doing anything. Why?" Kagome knew it was coming. He was going to ask her on a date. And she'd fall head over heels for him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have sushi with me. There's a new restaurant in Tokyo I wanted to try. Would you accompany me?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled. Soon, Kagome would have a boyfriend. She just knew it.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Hey babe, what are you doing this Friday?" Inuyasha said as he laid across his bed staring at a picture of his love and him on his nightstand.

"Nothing. Why you wanted to make plans?" She asked over the phone.

"Yeah. I saw this new sushi restaurant open in downtown Tokyo. You want to have dinner with me and maybe catch a movie after?" Inuyasha stared at the ceiling waiting for her response. He wished she were with him right now. He can't stand being away from her.

"Uh, Yeah we could. I'll try to convince my dad to let me out. You know how difficult he can be at times." She sighed over the phone. Inuyasha hated her father. Her father treated her so badly and he wished more than anything to take her away, but he knew how much she loved her dad despite his strictness with her. If he had only met her before she moved in with him he would have been able to take her away. He remembered the story like to was told yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was sitting under a tree when she came up to him. "Hey baby, I want to talk to you." Inuyasha peeked an eye open as she came to sit down next to him. What could be wrong? Things were so great between them. "Don't worry it's not about us. It's just about me." Inuyasha turned to face her whole body. She was amazing. Her curves complimented everything about her personality. "Inuyasha, I know we've been dating for only a little while now but I wanted to tell you about my family because I think you should know if we're going to continue dating. I mean, I can't keep lieing to my father, and you're going to have to meet him if this is to continue." Inuyasha nodded. _

_Nothing is wrong with meeting parents he thought. He was king of introductions. Hell he could win over any proud parent with just a smile. "You see, I didn't know my father up until about a year and a half ago. He told me he left because he didnt know what to do with me and then now that he has a good job, he feels he can take care of me the right way a kid should be taken care of. I used to live with my mother, you see, and about a year ago she started drinking and doing drugs, and after a couple of incidents, child services came to take me away to live with my father here._

_"So ever since my mother was taken away and in rehabs trying to get back to herself, my father has been taking care of me. I love my father, he is the best father anyone could ever hope to want. He just is really strict, stubborn, and very protective though, so thats probably the reason why I'm not able to get out much. I just thought you should know this because, I wanted to take you to meet my father and start dating the proper way. I just can't lie to him you know?" Inuyasha nodded his head. He couldn't believe she didn't have a mother. She was like him in some ways. He knew exactly what it felt like to live without a mother. But she did at least have her father. He knew he couldn't let her down, at least not now. He was going to win over that father and get him to approve of him before Inuyasha would take her out again! And that was a promise to him!_

_End Flashback_

"Yeah, I understand." Inuyasha nodded over the phone. She may not know it, but he'd do anything to keep her by his side, even if he wasn't allowed to see her at times, he would wait it out. He loved her for God's sakes. Nothing could ever change how he felt now. She's been through so much alone, and he has too. To finally meet someone who knows the feeling, well he'll be damned before he lets her slip out of his grasp!

"Inuyasha?" She questioned over the phone.

"Yeah?" He sighed at the tone of her mellow voice.

"Thank you. For staying by my side, and for understanding my situation. I couldn't have asked for a soul mate any better than you." Inuyasha closed his eyes. She thought he was her soul mate! His heart lept about one-hundred feet in the air. She was his everything. The day they both turned eighteen he'd marry her. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate.

"I love you too, soul mate." Inuyasha said soothingly. She was forever his. He knew she would be more than just the girl he feel head over heels in love with.

_**A/N: **__Alright so what do you guys think?? I know this is just first chapter but this is going to go NICE AND SLOW. They'll meet soon don't worry. Does anyone wanna take a crack at who the girl is? Well you'll just have to find out next chapter. No spoilers. But it will be the Sushi scene! So please review!!! It's very much appreciated. _

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

-Black4rose14


	2. The Green and Sushi Encounters

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N: **__yeah, I updated this really quickly but I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt I should do this haha. With finals finally over. This feels soo funn haha. And I just want to relax and write now haha. **Also wanted: A BETA!!!!!! talk to me through a review if intrested!**_

_**Summary: **"Thank you. For staying by my side, and for understanding my situation. I couldn't have asked for a soul mate any better than you." Inuyasha closed his eyes. She thought he was her soul mate! His heart lept about one-hundred feet in the air. She was his everything. The day they both turned eighteen he'd marry her. He knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with his soul mate._

_"I love you too, soul mate." Inuyasha said soothingly. She was forever his. He knew she would be more than just the girl he feel head over heels in love with._

**Chapter 2: **The Green and Sushi Encounters

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

Why couldn't Friday come any sooner! Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room doing nothing but thinking time should go faster. He was bored out of his mind! Not even the usual video games could get him to calm down. What was this girl doing to him? "Inuyasha-kun?" his house cook spoke through the door.

"Yes?" Inuyasha turned to look at the door.

"Do you think you could make a quick trip to the store for me? I'm out of milk, and unless you want something to drink or eat for supper tonight, I need it." The voice quipped.

"Sure. Just give me a moment." Inuyasha went around his room and grabbed his jacket leaving his keys. The store was only a fifteen minute walk he could use the time anyways to get his mind off things.

Inuyasha headed out his room and walked down to his front door. Looking outside he noticed how cloudy it was getting. "Man I hope it doesn't rain. Then she could never get out." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. Walking down the steps he saw Chu Ba-san tending to her garden.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Chu Ba-san peeped as she was soiling her pansies.

"Hey, Chu Ba-san. Want some help when I get back?" Inuyasha smiled at the old woman. She was a widow who lost her husband in World War Two.

"That'd be lovely, young man! Oh would you mind doing me a favor while your out too?"

Inuyasha walked over to her and said, "Of course."

"Could you get me some coffee beans and banana's while your out. My garden could use some nutrients." Inuyasha nodded. "Oh wait! Let me get you some money." As she stood up Inuyasha noticed how fragile she was becoming. He felt bad for a woman her age still hobbling around and not leaving earth soon to relieve her pain. But nevertheless he knew she would get to see her lost husband in time. So he felt relieved to know she'd soon be happy. And perhaps he also was peeved at the idea that he'd get to care for that crazy dog of hers. Chein would bark at things then run and pee in her flowers. Inuyasha could finally teach that mutt some manners!

"Oh no need to Chu Ba-san, it's my treat. My family loves how your garden grows. You've been around so long we consider you family. Consider it a gift from the Takahashi house."

"You're such a sweet boy Inuyasha. Don't let any girls take that from you." Inuyasha smiled at Chu Ba-san. She had no idea that someone had already stole his heart.

Inuyasha placed the items on the counter pad as the woman rang them up. "That'll be 888.238 yen." (_A/N: The conversion is $10.00 in american money._) Inuyasha pulled out the money from his wallet and handed it to the lady. She had long purple acrylics with red dragons painted over each of them. He felt a prickle of one as she took the money out of his hand. Inuyasha quickly bagged his items and walked out onto the street. After about five minutes it started to rain really hard. Inuyasha could see the rain drops splash back up about a foot. He quickly ran into a stationary store _(A/N: I don't know what it's called in Japan but a stationary store has all kinds of paper materials, and books, magazines, mangas, etc.)_ and decided to browse through till it wasn't as bad outside.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

"Ayi! Kagome! Can you do me a favor and go buy some more tempura shrip and soy sauce for lunch. We're running low." Kagome stood up as she paused the video game her brother and her were playing.

"Alright Souta, we'll continue this when I get back so be prepared for me to wipe your butt all over this house." Kagome smiled.

"In you're dreams sister dear. Remember you still owe me a manga from The Green store for last game." Souta smirked. Kagome nodded. How could she forget that. Her little brother was a cheat. But nevertheless a bet was a bet.

"Oh Kagome, here take this. Get something for yourself too if you want." Her mother handed Kagome some money.

Kagome grabbed the money as she headed out the door shouting behind her, "Ok thanks mom see you soon!" Kagome headed out and walked down the stairs that led to her old shrine. As it started to pour harder Kagome ran faster panting through the streets of Tokyo. It was a good thing it was raining so hard, because there wasn't much people out and about as usual. But it was a bad thing it was raining so hard because Kagome was drenched in rain water. She could have taken five showers from all the water that poured on her. The streets were beginning to fill with cars left on the side of the street waiting for the storm to pass. Kagome began to see stores closing from the bad weather. She hurried faster and walked into a quick grocery market.

As she placed her item down the isle the woman rang her up. "That comes to a total of 355.295 yen." (_A/N: $4.00 in American money_.) Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the money as she handed the lady her money. Kagome noticed the lady's long purple acrylic fingernails with red dragons painted on them. The lady smiled at Kagome and said, "Thank you. Come again!" Kagome gave a small smile as she put her item in a bag and ran out the market onto the street. It seemed as if the storm was getting much worse than better and to top it off she couldn't even see what was beyond a street ahead. She saw The Green store across the street and decided it was best if she just waited in there till it passed. She knew she could just make use of time by reading anyways and perhaps find Souta a good manga to read. As Kagome walked in she went to the counter and asked the man if she could borrow the phone.

"I'm sorry miss but the lines are dead." The cashier said raspy. Kagome frowned and turned to roam down the isles. As she stared at one about a superhero she regretted leaving her cell phone at home. Kagome fumed over the manga's as she began getting angrier at herself by the minute. Picking up one she started to sneeze. Kagome looked up at the clock and said to herself, "My mom is so worried I bet." Just then she heard someone on the other side of her isle clear their throat. Kagome quickly removed the manga's to get a view of the person. She made out that the man had long silver hair ending at his back, and sweet golden honey eyes peering through a manga. Kagome thought he seemed friendly enough to ask to borrow a phone from him. He didn't seem like the type that would keep the number. She thought she'd give it a shot.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice called to him. Inuyasha turned around but didn't see anyone there. For a moment he thought he had imagined it until he heard the voice again only more clearly, "Excuse me!" Inuyasha looked around and didn't see anyone. Where was this voice coming from he wondered? "Over here by the mangas to your left." Inuyasha peered down till he noticed two chocolate brown eyes staring at him. She had eyes that you could swim into forever. Her eyes were so deep he thought he could tell everything to them and just stare at the eyes for hours without getting bored. "Hi, I'm so sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if you had a cell phone I could borrow. The cashier said the lines were dead, and I carelessly left my phone at home. May I borrow yours please?" Inuyasha found himself searching through his pockets and wondered why he was going to carelessly give this girl his phone to use. For all he knew she could just be lying and just take his phone and copy down his number and use it to hack into his family's business somehow. But as he stared into those innocent eyes, he just felt some sort of trust there. Like he couldn't take his eyes off of hers for a moment, because he felt some connection between them.

"Here you go." Inuyasha handed the girl his phone. As she reached for it through the shelf she stopped about midway and peered behind her seeing some person calling her. The girl quickly turned back to Inuyasha and said, "Oh never mind. It seems my brother knew I'd be here. Thank you anyways though." The woman took her arm back and Inuyasha could hear the girls shoes squeak down the isle as she was leaving. Inuyasha sniffed the air trying to get some scent off her to see if she was human. All he could get was different smells coming from all over Tokyo and wet dog. There was a very dim scent of cherry blossoms but Inuyasha just assumed it was from the door outside. The poor woman was soaking wet Inuyasha thought. But he thought nothing more of things, and just went back to reading his manga.

"Sir, the rain has stopped now." The cashier peered into Inuyasha's isle. Inuyasha closed his manga and walked to the counter to pay for it. "I was beginning to think it would be stormy this weekend too." The cashier mumbled as he rang up the manga.

Inuyasha smiled and peered through the store window as he said to himself, "I hope not."

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

Friday evening came to fast, it seemed, according to Kagome. It seemed like just this morning she was caught in that thunder storm, and as if just five minutes ago she was playing video games with her brother instead of showering to get ready for her date. It was a date wasn't it? He did ask her after all. Kagome finished applying her make up as the doorbell rang. Kagome shouted, "Souta can you get that tell him five more minutes!" Kagome listened to Souta open the door and tried to hear what they were talking about. She could only catch a few words of welcoming Hojo in the house and they were talking about what Souta was up to. As Kagome went around her room she grabbed the essentials and stared into the mirror one more time giving her self silent snaps for effort of putting herself together for tonight.

As Kagome headed down the stairs she double blinked as her mom took a picture of her walking down. Her nervous mother forgot to take the flash off. Kagome put her hand over her face and said, "Mom! I see a dot! Thanks a lot!"

Her mom giggled and said, "It's not everyday my daugter goes on her first date!"

Kagome huffed and said, "Hojo-kun we should leave before my mom drags you into the picture."

Hojo said, "It's alright I don't mind." Kagome knew Hojo was being modest. She remembered at the wedding his photogenic-phobia. Hojo wasn't in one photo except the one his brother forced him into. The rest of the time he was dancing with her.

Kagome took his hand that he dished out and her mom said, "Just one with the both of you please?" Kagome sighed and stared at Hojo as he nodded with a small smile. Kagome and Hojo stared at the camera as Souta shouted, "Three, Two, say sushi!" Kagome and Hojo giggled as her mother clicked and soon followed that off with ahh's because her mom forgot to turn the flash off again! "Oops! Sorry. Well Kagome just be home by ten thirty. No later than that. Hojo please take care of her and bring her back safely." Hojo nodded and flashed an award-winning smile at Kagome's nervous mother.

As soon as they stepped out the house Kagome said, "I'm sorry my mother gets a little carried away sometimes." Hojo shook his head in response and said, "Oh, no don't worry about it. I would do that too if I had a daughter." Kagome giggled as she stepped into Hojo's car.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Bye father!" Her father waved Inuyasha and her off as Inuyasha gave her father a stern nod. He knew the rules very well by now. If any weather conditions interfere with their date he was to take her home promptly, and if that wasn't possible he was to call him. They could not be out past ten thirty. Inuyasha had to show him his license, and recite the alphabet backwards when he picked her up and dropped her off at home to make sure he was sober. Inuyasha let out a long breath as he was glad it was over. He looked at his girlfriend as she stepped into the car. She flashed him a smile and said, "I love you." Inuyasha shut her door as a broad smile crossed his face. He loved her too.

After arriving and letting valet park his car he led her into the restaurant. She smiled as they were walking closer and closer to it. Lavish flowers, water fountains, and dashing men in tuxedos aligned the pathway made her even more eager to want to see what this new place was like. Through the bushes they could see the long line forming for people that didn't have reservations. Reservation's that were nearly impossible to get unless you were well-known or rich. Inuyasha stepped up to the host and said, "Takahashi, reservation for 2."

The woman looked down through her list and said, "Right this way, just follow you're waiter." Inuyasha held his loves hand as he followed the waiter to their table. The waiter was about to seat her first but Inuyasha did it for the waiter and pushed her chair in himself.

Inuyasha looked at the waiter and said, "Two waters to start with." The waiter nodded.

"Baby, I'm going to stop by at the restroom for a moment. Just order what you want. I'll be back." Inuyasha smiled as he got up. He walked away and turned one last time to look at the girl of his dreams.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

"Hojo-kun this place is so fancy! This doesn't even look like it could be a sushi cuisine!" Hojo smiled and said, "I told you I needed someone to go with me. Surely a guy can't go to this place alone. Anyone going, would require a date." Kagome blushed. He was so sweet she thought. As they passed the lavish gardens, water fountains, and the dashing men aligned the path she felt like a famous person. Through the bushes you could hear the faint voices of people lined up to dine here. She figured it was a line for people without reservations, or weren't as important.

As she watched Hojo go up and tell them their reservation Kagome couldn't help but smile. He was so hot in his nice tuxedo telling the host about them. Kagome liked a man who was trying to take charge but only to a certain extent. Kagome liked her independence just as much too. Hojo grabbed Kagome's hand as he led her to their table. As soon as the waiter pushed in Kagome's chair she noticed someone sitting right next to them to her right. Kagome peeked through her menu to the person and thought it couldn't be who she thought it was. Hojo said, "You alright Kagome-chan?"

Kagome nodded and turned her menu to give them some privacy and said, "I think I know that girl sitting to your left."

As she looked back at the girl Kagome said to the waiter, "I'll have just a glass of water." The waiter nodded. As Kagome reached for her napkin to place onto her lap she heard the girl call her name.

"Kagome-chan! Is that you?" The girl to Kagome's right said.

Kagome turned to her right and said, "Yuri-chan, I thought that was you! I didn't want to say anything because I wasn't sure if it was or not. What are you doing here?"

Yuri smiled and said, "I'm on a date with my boyfriend. Why are you here?"

Kagome looked back at Hojo and said, "I'm on a date too. This is Hojo-kun. Hojo-kun this is my old friend Yuri-chan." Yuri smiled at Hojo as he exchanged one at her.

"Babe, I thi.." Yuri's boyfriend stopped talking as he sat down and said, "What happened?"

Yuri smiled and said, "Inuyasha this is my old friend Kagome-chan. She goes to Shikon Academy. The high school I used to go to before I transferred to Aikido Academy."

Hojo interrupted her and said to Inuyasha, "I knew you looked familiar. I'm Hojo-kun, I think we had chemistry together."

Inuyasha looked at Hojo and said, "Oh yeah we do! How are you?"

Yuri smiled at Inuyasha and Hojo and turned back to Kagome, "How'd you meet Hojo-kun? I didn't know you knew people at Aikido Academy."

Kagome laughed lightly and said, "I was at a wedding and his older brother was marrying my half-second cousin." Yuri nodded.

Yuri said, "Well we should catch up some more sometime. You really should call me. I miss talking to you and everyone. How are they?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Their good. Sango-chan still is single, and Ayumi-chan is still dating Myougi-kun, and Eri-chan is still being Eri-chan." They both laughed at this. Yuri said, "Figure's Sango-chan would still be single, she's the most stubborn person I know, next to you of course. But your stubborn in your own way." Kagome giggled. "I know for a fact that Eri-chan will find Mr. right in college." Kagome nodded at that.

"Yeah we should all definitely get together. Just us girls." Kagome smiled.

"So Inuyasha-kun, are you planning on taking that summer course in August for chemistry?" Hojo asked. Before Inuyasha could answer both tables waiters came to them and asked for their order.

Inuyasha said, "We'll continue this." Directing his order to their waiter he said, "We'll have the ahai speared tuna sushi. With a salad on the side." The waiter nodded and left.

As Hojo and Kagome's waiter asked for their order Hojo said, "What do you want Kagome-chan?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I've never been here, I'll have what you get I guess."

Hojo nodded and said, "We'll have the same as Inuyasha-kun I guess."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "It's good believe me. So about the chemistry course, I was thinking on it but, I think I just want to relax a bit this summer. It's not like I am going to become a scientist anyways. I have my family company to take over with my brother remember?"

Hojo nodded and said, "Yeah, I think I'm going to do it because it might be beneficial for college." Inuyasha nodded. After their food came Inuyasha and Yuri ate separately from Hojo and Kagome to give both dates privacy. Kagome couldn't stop staring at Inuyasha. She knew she had seen him before but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed so familiar. Hojo was talking about school and things he was interested in and Kagome gave, "mhm's and yeahs" when they were necessary. She would look over at their table from time to time and look at Yuri. It was so good to see her too Kagome thought.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

As Inuyasha ate with Yuri he would look occasionally over at Hojo and Kagome. There was something familiar about her. He already knew Hojo, but he wondered how he knew Kagome. Yuri would occasionally ask if he was alright, but Inuyasha didn't even know. Yuri asked, "We should go on a double date with them. What do you think Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded his head. If that's what Yuri wanted, that's what she will get. After both couples checks came and Inuyasha paid through credit he said to Hojo, "Well it was nice seeing you . We should hang out sometime."

Hojo nodded and said, "Yeah definitely. Yuri-chan it was nice to see you again too." Yuri nodded at Hojo.

Inuyasha watched Yuri with careful eyes, as she was talking feverishly with Kagome about some girl stuff. Inuyasha realized how much Yuri seemed to get along with Kagome. In fact, if he didn't know any better he'd assume they were like sisters. They looked so close. Inuyasha knew it'd make Yuri happy if he got to know her friends better and she'd be even happier if she hung out with her old ones too.

"Babe, are you ready?" Inuyasha asked carefully.

Yuri looked up and said, "Oh, right sorry." Yuri turned her attention back to Kagome who stood up with her too. "Well Kags-chan it was SO GREAT to finally see you again. Here's my cell phone number call me and you and I can hang out more!" Kagome nodded and smiled back.

"I will don't worry. Here's mine too. Call me sometime too and we'll hang out. Inuyasha-kun it was nice meeting you too." Inuyasha nodded at her, as Yuri hugged Kagome tightly.

Inuyasha placed his coat over Yuri and said, "Bye." As they left the restaurant, Inuyasha knew he was going to be calling Hojo more to get them to double date and make Yuri even more happier. Whatever is good for Yuri is good for him too, he thought.

_**A/N: **__Well how about that everyone? Yuri and Inuyasha. Bet you didn't see that one coming huh? Where is Kikyo? She'll be around sometime later don't worry. Hojo is such a geek huh? Don't worry things will happen, sometime. haha. In the next chapter, it's going to be intresting because I decided it would be best if I just wrote the typical summer Saturday to show the readers how they are for better depth and understanding in personality. _

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

-Black4rose13


	3. A New Friend

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N: **__So sorry this chapter is late.. I've been through a lot these past weeks.. You have no idea. Well I'm trying. And sorry if your expecting more from this chapter, it's just this is a deeper analysis on their lives. _

_**Summary: **__Inuyasha placed his coat over Yuri and said, "Bye." As they left the restaurant, Inuyasha knew he was going to be calling Hojo more to get them to double date and make Yuri even more happier. Whatever is good for Yuri is good for him too, he thought._

**Chapter 3: A New Friend  
**

_**A Young Meiko**_

"Haio! Good Morning Japan! It's 9:30. Today's forecast is Cloudy temperatures in the mid 60's to high 70's. Slight chance for a summer storm tonight." Kagome pushed the snooze button to shut off the perky man's voice. The good thing about snooze is if you want to sleep in for ten more minutes, it stops for that long. The bad thing is it goes off again and again! Kagome sat up and looked outside her window at a hummingbird sucking nector out of her cherry blossom tree. Every morning it was there. Kagome always wondered what was so special about that particular tree.

"_Akaku akaku akaku yurete  
Yume no yume no hate e  
Hanarerarenai_"

Kagome picked up her phone off her nightstand and read the id. "Moshi Moshi!"

"Hey Kagome! How are you? Listen a couple of us are going to go to the Tokyo mall later today wanna come?"

"Oh hey Sango, sure. Whose going?"

"Ayumi, Eri, You, me. Why?"

"Guess who I saw last night?"

"Who?"

"Yuri! She was at a restaurant that I went to when I went on that date. She was on a date with her boyfriend. Want me to call her and ask if she wants to come?"

"Really? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! We'll meet you both at 3 o'clock at Wac Donalds!" Kagome hung up and looked around her room.

"Kagome! Breakfast!" Kagome got out of bed and walked down stairs to her mother. "There you are. When your done with breakfast go to grandpa in the shrine. Boyu fell in again. You need to get him out."

Kagome played with the leg of her chair. It's not that she didn't care about the cat, it's just that it's not her fault the fat cat was stupid and fell down the stairs into the well. "Okay Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"I said go help get Boyu out. That isn't grandpa's job."

"But mom! The cat will get out on it's own."

"No Kagome the cat is your responsibility. That's not grandpa's job. You're so irresponsible, when are you going to be more responsible?" Kagome knew that one was coming this lecture has been given many times. Her mom will never let her forget the one time Kagome lost the pearls.

_Flashback_

_"yonjuuhachi, yonjuuku, gojuu! (A/N: 48, 49, 50) Ready or not here I come!" Kagome tucked herself closer to the leg of the chest and sat quietly covering her mouth as she waited for Souta to move away. After a few minutes Kagome kneed her way out and knew Souta was too chicken to go looking for her in the attic. Kagome got up and looked around the room. She moved over to a covered piece of furniture. Kagome tripped over the leg of the chest and yelped, "AHH KAMI!!!" Kagome covered her mouth and foot and used the little window's light to look at the door. _

_Followed by a shuffle of footsteps, "Big sister you up there?" Kagome moved back till she hit the mirror and slid down taking off the sheet. After a few moments of silence Kagome tried to pull away but her hair was caught in the chest. Kagome turned around and opened the chest. She picked up some pearls and put them on and grabbed one of the many letters. As she walked over to the mirror she began to read the letter._

_Dear Aui Syurami,_

_September 13, 1942_

_How is my little girl? These last few months have been rough, but how is my blossom holding up? Are you taking good care of mommy for me? I promise as soon as this battle is won I'll come home and we'll roam along the trees and you can sing me the cherry blossom dance as we drink Sakkara tea. But can you promise me something blossom? If I don't come home in time, I wish you all the best luck on your arranged marriage with the Higurashi's son. His father has been a very good friend to me and we knew you two would be a good match. _

_In case I get home a little late and am not there to walk you down the isle, please let Mr. Higurashi do the honors. He would want to do that job just as much as I do. And also my blossom, if I don't come back please tell my granddaughter how much I would love to have met her and spent time with her. Take her to the sacred tree and tell her my story someday. Show her the pearls I sent you and let her have them when she is responsible enough. And most of all, when she is married off to her destined husband, tell him what I told your mom to tell you on your wedding day, "You find the best things out of the worst." Your mom was so hard to get, and she and I couldn't be any more opposite, and same for you. And if your daughter is a Syurami and a Higurashi combined, she's going to be something amazing. Mom will give you this letter when you are ready. _

_Love,_

_Papa Syurami_

_Dear Aui, _

_Your father died in 1945 from the atomic bomb, he wrote this in 1942 and told me to keep it safe untill you were ready for this. You're father would be so proud of you. This is your wedding day, and as he said, "You find the best things out of the worst." I love you so much and you as a Higurashi couldn't make a mother anymore prouder. _

_Love,_

_Momma Syurami _

_Kagome looked down at the beautiful pearls. She was only eleven but she knew well enough these would be very special to her. They would be for her in the future. Kagome took them off her and went to go set them back inside the chest. The midget that was sent looking around for her however, he was behind her getting ready to attack. Souta leaped into the air and landed on top of big sister._

_"Gotcha! Big sister." Kagome fell down and dropped the pearls from her fingers and they scattered across the floor, like little balls with minds of their own looking for a place to hide. _

"_SOUTA! Look what you did!" Kagome pushed Souta off her and ran to get the pearls before they went away. Souta started getting some pearls and helped, until their mother came up. _

_"What on earth is going on up here?" Kagome turned to look at her mom. As soon as her mother saw the pearls in Kagome's hands and Souta's, their mother put her hand to cover her mouth and cried. _

"_Mom it was an accident. Souta jumped on me as I was putting them back in the box!" Kagome's mother continued to cry as she grabbed the letters and pearls from Kagome. _

_Her mother finally said, "Kagome take your brother and you and go to your rooms." Kagome nodded. She had never seen her mother cry before that day, and she never realized how bad it could be to look around the house. She didn't know what you could truly find. _

_**A Young Youkai**_

The glass of water vibrated as Inuyasha's game system vibrated his room playing a video game. It's not that it was an issue or anything, the wood in his house and objects, if they had emotions, would not even notice by now from all the collected years of him on his video game systems. He had his video volume so high it was just like a person's body immune to a virus. It could go unnoticed. The only disturbance that would attract the Youkai's attention away from his TV screen would be the other device that never left his sight for more than five seconds. His cell phone. Which coincidentally, went off.

"What do you want Asshole? I'm in the middle of something important." What part of playing video games is important, thought Miroku.

"Good morning to you too! Can't a simple-minded fellow have a moment of time with his best friend for more than a few seconds?" Inuyasha wouldn't even give the time of day to his father, what makes him so special?

"You have a minute before I hang up on your perverted ass." But sometimes the Youkai was generous.

"Go check out the website. I posted up something." Inuyasha stood up and walked to his computer screen loading the site. There appeared, two woman flashing the young monk wearing nothing but thongs in a picture, streamed across his page also with writing under that read, "Two Go. " _(A/N: Supposed to sound like Tokyo. Get it?) _

Inuyasha infuriated over this, growled through the phone and said, "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? I know you are my best friend but this is one line NOBODY crosses! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAVE 2 SECONDS TO WIPE THIS SHIT OFF MY PAGE OR SO HELP ME YOU WONT LIVE TO SEE YOUR DICK GET SOME ACTION! EVER! NOT IN THE NEXT LIFE EVEN!" Just sometimes, would Inuyasha speak about hurting someone like no tomorrow, this was not one of those times.

"What's your problem, you should be asking me which one I saved for you not demanding me to take this shit off. Man, I don't even know who you are anymore!"

Inuyasha growled even more and yelled, "You just don't get it do you! This site was made for people who want a piece of rest and peace for their dead loved ones. I made it so people could send their fucking letters of peace and happiness to their dead families! MY MOM! You fucker! And what the fuck would my girlfriend say if she saw this?"

Miroku said, "Don't you think it's time to change it up a bit. You know, some hot chicks on this page, maybe make it so you could get chicks phone numbers?" Inuyasha hung up on the asshole. It was one line he went to far with.

Inuyasha built that website originally for his mother, he thought if he wrote some formal goodbye she would somehow get it. And made it so that any person could give their goodbye's and it would forever remain hidden identity from him. He made it so that other people could say goodbye to. Cause sometimes taking to the gravestone, is never enough. Although the young Youkai was guilty of occasionally reading those goodbye letters. There is one he will never forget. He doesn't know who wrote it of course, but the words the person strung together couldn't make a more perfect harmony of sound than it did. Inuyasha pulled out the copy of the letter and read it.

_June 21__st_

_Dear Dad, _

_Today is my thirteenth birthday. It's been exactly four months since you left. I can't quite cope with your death yet daddy, but I miss you a lot. I don't quite know, where any of this really goes or fits into reality, but dad, I love you. I know you know that, and whether or not you ever will hear me, I just feel better saying it. Without you here, a lot has happened, none of which is really good, or bad, but either way, without you nothing matters to us anymore, because at the end of the day we still come home to an empty house without laughter and smiles. Those words, "daddy's home" aren't ringing in mother's ears. _

_She misses you a lot dad. Cries every day. First month slept with me. Second month got a job. Third month is now cooking again. Fourth month your name can now be mentioned. I don't know how to make things better daddy, I don't know how to help, but I feel like being here is all I can do, and that it's enough. We still feel your presence sometimes around the house. Mother doesn't believe us, but I know it was you when we heard the doorbell ringing. You used to play that game with us. I know it was you. Mother says it was just some kids messing around, but it wasn't._

_Dad, I also know that you're still around because you have something you need to tell us. You have to say you're goodbye. That's why I'm not so scared. I never thought that when people died they had to say good-bye too. It was always in our world, we had to be the ones to say goodbye because they left. But dad you need to say goodbye too. So I miss you, I love you a lot, I promise I'll keep taking care of mom, Souta, and gramps, and I will see you someday. _

_Love,_

_Kaggie_

Inuyasha put the letter away in his drawer. He didn't even know the girl, but he knew what she meant when she said they have to say goodbye too. Inuyasha never thought of it like that until he read this one. But he realized why he would sometimes smell chai tea in the sun room. His mother's favorite spot in the house and she always drank chai tea there. He knew it was his mothers way of saying goodbye. Since then when he realized that, he didn't smell it anymore, but that was okay. She was saying her goodbye and Inuyasha knew he'd be seeing her again someday.

_Bzzt Bzzt Bzzt. _Inuyasha grabbed his phone off the desk and read the text message, _Ther it off hapie?_ Inuyasha refreshed the webpage and saw it back to normal again. He replied, _yes. Bzzt bzzt bzzt. _Yuri wrote, _Going to the mall later, with Kaggie from last night, want to meet me there? _Inuyasha stared at his wall, _Whose Kaggie? Why does that name sound so familiar? No, it can't be!_ Inuyasha realizing Kagome was the same girl he read the letter from, was not a suprise, but a small world. Well at least he knew, Yuri had good taste in friends, Kagome seemed intelligent. Yuri doesn't do so well in school. Inuyasha wouldn't have met Yuri if she did to well either.

_Yeah sure, what time? _Inuyasha went to the intercom that led to any room in the house. "Hey Miogua. Can I have Ramen please." "Yes master Inuyasha." _At 3:10. We'll be at gate 5 entrance. _Looking at his clock on the night stand, _11:00. _That was enough time for him to go work out, shower, and after he finishes his game of Doom Of All Wars. (_A/N: yeah I know crappy ass title, who cares haha_.)

_**A Young Meiko**_

"Kagome, did you finish getting Boyu out of the well yet?" Her mother already, finished making breakfast, already did the laundry, had Kagome finish folding the clothes, vacuum upstairs, ate breakfast, got Boyu out of the well, and was now going to take a shower. Kagome groaned as she walked to the bathroom door and shouted for her mom, "Yes mom! I'm going to shower now."

"Oh no! Wait, I need you to do one more thing. Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes mom! You know you never have to ask me that!"

"Okay just checking, can you go ride your bike to the mail box and drop off this letter in there for me?"

"Now? Can't I just do it later?"

"No, the mail man comes to pick up the mail at 1:30 and it's 12. Please?"

"Okay." Kagome grabbed her robe and walked back in her room and put on some rag tee shirt with a pair of shorts. It's a Saturday and she's riding her bike she's not going to pamper for more sweat.

Kagome walked down all the stairs that led up to her shrine and mounted her bike at the bottom and headed for the post office. Riding on a cloudy Saturday with nice temperatures was perfect. Nothing was really wrong. Except she was hungry, and wanted a shower. Not to mention it was almost three, and she didn't know how long it would taker her to get ready and get to Tokyo, she'd have to take the subway.

Passing a local seafood shop, was a really nice idea, to pick up a Bento lunch box. Just for her. So that's just what she did. "Hi, welcome to Sea Syo. What can I get you?"

Kagome looked at the menu and said, "I'll have number 1, and some soy sauce packets with it please."

"Okay. That'll be 2 yen." Kagome knew prices have always been a little over, but this was a really good deal, she knew her mom wouldn't mind.

After dropping off the package, and eating on the way home, when she came to the bottom of her hill she noticed Hojo's Infinite parked. _What is he doing here?_ She thought.

Kagome walked her bike up the stairs and after putting it away she walked in her house. "Hey mom I'm back."

"Oh Kagome glad you're home, Hojo is in the living room with Gramps and Souta. He wanted to ask if we'd let him take you away for the afternoon. We don't mind. But here, I'll go stall some more while you shower and get ready."

"Thanks mom."

Kagome walked down the stairs in her baby-blue V-neck tee shirt that hugged her curves like a dog's fur hugs it's skin, and wore some dark blue denim jeans with her black ballet flats. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore blush and blue eye shadow with her Tiffany's bracelet and necklace. "Oh there she is, Kagome why don't you stay with Hojo while I get more tea."

"Okay." She looked at the clock on the wall, 2:45. She wouldn't make it to the mall in 15 minutes even if she left now. She'd have to take Hojo, if she was going to get there.

"Actually mom, you know, it's a beautiful day and Hojo and I should leave now so we can have more time to enjoy it. We'll be at the mall, with Sango and other friends. Bye mom." Kagome grabbed Hojo and walked out the door and pulled him to his car.

"Hey Kagome, wait, wait, slow down, we're going to the mall? Which one?"

"Oh sorry. Haha I didn't say anything, I didn't know you'd be here. Sango called me this morning and said a couple of friends were going to the Tokyo mall today at 3. If I had known you'd be coming I would have canceled. So if you want, you can come to the mall with me?"

"Uhh sure. Why don't we take my car."

"Yeah. That's better than taking the subway, or we'd be late." On the way to the mall, it was too quiet in the car. Hojo would occasionally ask what she liked, and disliked. He just was asking round-about questions. It was a little annoying but she knew he meant well. She even asked some back. It wasn't as terrible as it usually can be.

"We're here. Which entrance do you want me to park by?"

"Oh, we're meeting at Gate 5. You know, I bet Yuri is already here. I even think she's inviting her boyfriend, so you won't be alone anymore haha."

_**A Young Youkai**_

Inuyasha was holding hands with Yuri, sitting at the entrance into the mall. Watching Yuri interact with some of her old friends, she seemed really really happy. He was so happy that she was seeing some old friends of hers. Inuyasha was kind of excited himself. Thinking he was going to meet this Kagome, she didn't seem so bad for Yuri. This girl Eri, she was such a drama queen. The other Ayumni she seems like a total bitch. Sango, wasn't so bad, but she was too self-independent and Yuri had enough of that. He needed Yuri to trust him more if anything. But Kagome, she seemed just neutral and that wouldn't be a bad thing for Yuri. Maybe Yuri would learn more about controlling her temper cause, when Yuri was mad, Inuyasha couldn't even begin to describe how scary she could be with him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, this is Hojo. Hojo this is Sango, Eri, Ayumni, and you remember Yuri and Inuyasha from last night."

"Hey." Inuyasha nodded back to Hojo. _Why is he here?_ He thought it was supposed to be an all girls thing, but hey, he was there too so maybe it was okay. At least he wouldn't be stuck holding the purses and bags by himself.

"Inuaysha you okay?" Inuyasha turned to face those sweet golden eyes and said, "Yeah. You ready?" Yuri nodded and they walked in the entrance with everyone.

Less than three seconds later he went from holding his love's hand to standing next to Hojo outside of a dressing room waiting with him as the ladies were trying on outfits.

"Yuri have you tried on the blue one yet?" Sango called.

"No I'm thinking of sticking with the red." Yuri replied.

"But Yuri, I thought you liked blue?" Eri asked.

"I do, but I dunno, Inuyasha likes red." Yuri said.

"You're letting your boyfriend dictate what you wear now? Come on! Are you kidding me? Since when do you let a boy tell you what you look good or bad in! You like blue, well wear it!" Ayumni said.

Inuyasha heard the whole thing. That was exactly what he was talking about, Ayumni being a bitch. He waited to hear what Kagome would say, to see if he was wrong about her. "I don't know guys. It's just a dress. It doesn't matter if it's blue or red, or yellow for that matter. I just want to look nice. What do you think Kagome?" Yuri asked.

"No, you know that you're the one who said to wear what you think is best not what people say, right Kagome?" Ayumni reminded.

"It's not a big deal on the color it just matters if you like it on you. Who cares what he thinks." Sango told Yuri.

"I think I want to see what you look like in the red one." Kagome said.

Kagome stepped out of her cubicle wearing a shimmery black dress and waited for Yuri to come out of hers to show Kagome. Sango, Eri, and Ayumni came out of theirs, Sango wearing a orange dress, Eri in yellow, and Ayumni wearing purple. Yuri finally stepped out, and Inuyasha immediately turned to look at her wearing the too low v neck but it was so sexy on Yuri. He couldn't stop looking. "So what do you think?" Yuri asked.

"Turn around slowly." Kagome said. As Yuri turned around, Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly eyed the dress and fixed certain spots on it. Fist she pulled up the v neck and made it so you could see something but not everything and then she moved back the shoulder straps and that fixed the waist line which made it cut out to be a baby doll dress. Kagome pinched the sides to make her dress hug her more and then it showed an hour glass figure.

All the ladies were speechless until Eri said, "I love it you should get it."

Ayumni said, "Red looks pretty good on you. It brings out the blush in your cheeks more. You look more innocent but in a sexy kind of way."

"I think, that reads, I'm not a virgin, but I'm not available either." Sango said. Inuaysha smiled. Yuri looked so sexy in the dress, it was cool how Kagome shut off Ayumni's bitching, and Eri's drama about how pretty it was, and even got a good comment out of Sango's mouth about what people would read it as.

Kagome stood back from Yuri and looked at it. "Eri can you get me the next size smaller. This one the boob padding is too big, and I don't think she wants to go around with safety pins in her sides to keep it nice."

Eri came back with the next size smaller and then whispered to Sango after she gave Kagome the dress, "This is why Kagome is always with us." Sango nodded. Ayumni said, "Kagome what do you think about this purple, I think I should get it lighter and just get some darker purple shoes."

Kagome sent Yuri back into the dressing room and walked over to the other dress racks to look for a better dress for Ayumni. Inuyasha waited for Yuri to come back out again and see how stupid it was to send her in with a different size. Yuri was always a 6 why would Kagome want to make her a 5. Yuri would explode. Inuyasha watched as Hojo was messing with the key chain trinkets at the register. Inuyasha was also listening to Ayumni talking to Eri and Sango.

"Sango, I thought you said it was just us three today?" Ayumni said.

"Eri wanted Kagome to come. And we haven't even been seeing Kagome much lately anyways. I still feel horrible for not going to the wedding with her, and I feel worse for her meeting Hojo there, if I was with her she wouldn't have gone on that date, and he wouldn't have been following her around like a dog either today. Kagome must be so annoyed with him."

Eri said, "Hojo wasn't invited? So why's he here then?"

Sango said, "Kagome came home and he was at her house. Didn't even announce his arrival, so rude. She hasn't even had time to get over her last relationship with that guy it's only been three months and they went out for two years remember?"

Eri and Ayumni nodded. Eri said, "But, if Kagome hadn't met Hojo she wouldn't have gone on that date, and we wouldn't have seen Yuri. So it's a good thing."

Sango nodded. Ayumni said loud so Yuri could hear, "Yuri how have you been?"

"I've been good. I have been a little busy but I'm okay." Yuri replied.

"How's your dad?" Sango asked. She already knew far too well about Yuri. They all did for that matter.

"Uhh, well… hey is Inuyasha in the store?" Sango, Ayumni, and Eri watched the "little boy" play with the key chains with Miroku.

"He's here but he's playing with toys. Men." Sango told as she rolled her eyes.

Yuri sighed and said, "Well, you guys remember why he sent me to my high school right?"

Eri said, "Didn't your father want you to have an arranged marriage?"

Yuri whispered, "Yes. In fact, I don't even know who the guy is supposed to be, but I'm only allowed to date Inuyasha because he's a temp."

Sango said, "But Yuri, I thought your father would want you to be happy. Who cares about arranged marriages, you should be able to love whoever you want to."

Yuri sighed and said, "Yeah I know, but he's my father and what he says goes. Just please don't say anything to Inuyasha. He doesn't know." The three girls stared at each other's nervous faces.

_**A Young Meiko**_

When Kagome walked back over to them she asked, "Hey guys, what's wrong?"

Ayumni replied, "Oh nothing. Is this my dress?" Kagome handed over a purple dress, with a diamond cut shape to show her back, and was long enough to where it flowed down to the floor. Ayumni stepped into the fitting room and Yuri came out of hers. "So guy's what do you think."

Eri screamed and said, "Oh My God! You're so hot!"

Sango said, "Damn! Inuyasha doesn't even know what he has."

Kagome stared at it and said, "I like it. Do you?" Yuri looked carefully at Kagome. This was the ultimate judgment. Nobody has ever said no. Kagome was the only person who had the final say and could influence anyone to believe in what she said. She was the most stubborn and precise person they've ever met. Only one time, has someone ever rejected Kagome's choice and that was Ayumni. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and didn't help Ayumni with an outfit ever again until prom night last year.

Ayumni went to Kagome's house with the dress she originally rejected from Kagome and told her how sorry she was, and that she needed help with a prom dress. Kagome said it didn't matter and that if she didn't like it that was fine. But Ayumni swore she liked it, so Kagome helped her. "I like it."

Kagome nodded and said, "You sure?" Yuri nodded as she smiled and twirled. Ayumni came out next. When all three girls stared at her, they could see Ayumni's purple streaks in her hair shine out just like her dress. It hugged her curves and brought out her hour-glass shaped body.

"Hey you ladies do.." Inuyasha walked back over to them and stopped in his tracks and words. Kagome and everyone turned their heads. Kagome could just read on his face exactly what he was thinking, Yuri was beautiful, and it looked like the designer made that dress for her only. Kagome walked over to Hojo after she changed back and said, "Hey, how are you?"

Hojo turned to her and said, "I'm good. Are you going to get anything?"

Kagome held up the dress and said, "Yeah, but I'm not sure if it'll go with what I'm thinking of wearing it to."

Hojo said, "Why? Our next date is at a club, the dress doesn't look that formal." Kagome shrugged and said, "Nah, I'll save it for another occasion. We'll just go to a different store."

After Sango, Eri, and Ayumni bought their dresses, Inuyasha came out holding Yuri's hand with his right and her bag with his left. Yuri walked over to them and said, "I'm kinda hungry, are you guys?"

Sango, Eri, and Ayumni looked at each other and said, "Yeah." Inuyasha looked at Hojo as Hojo said, "Are you hungry Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at her friends after parting her eyes from a different store. She slowly said, "No, Hojo why don't you go get me a drink. I think I'm going to go to that store. I'll meet you guys there."

Inuyasha said, "Yuri I'm going to go to the restroom, I'll meet you there." They all replied, "Kay. We'll see you both there."

Kagome walked over to the store, and noticed Inuyasha walking next to her. "Aren't you going to go to the restroom?"

Inuyasha looked at the sign ahead of them and said, "Yes. It's right there."

Kagome looked ahead and said, "oh. I didn't see it." Kagome and him parted ways. She started looking through the racks till she found this black dress that went down to her knees and diffused into a bright white down the dress. After she tried it on she went to the register and noticed Inuyasha waiting for her outside the store.

"So I know your friends with Yuri but haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Kagome heard his voice as she walked past Inuyasha.

Kagome said, "I don't think so. But you look familiar to me too. But who knows there's lots of girls in Japan."

Inuyasha chucked and said, "Yeah. Where do you usually hang out around?"

Kagome looked up and said, "Well, besides school, and home, I'm not out much except the mall, Wac Donalds, or at The Green store."

Inuyasha said, "I go to The Green store all the time. What's your favorite manga?"

"Mm, well I love a good romance but I like action too. My favorite is Roudashki's, Sakurin Chance. I love princess Sakurin and prince Muki." (_A/N: Not a real Manga. I'm warning you so you don't spend hours searching for this. haha_)

Inuyasha said, "Keh, that stuff's for girls who think fairy tales are going to happen for them." Kagome said, "I don't think so. It portrays an important message. He's proving his love for her. Every woman is worth that much plus more."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Love isn't about men kissing the ground the ladies walk upon."

Kagome said, "True, but love is about affections and devotion to the heart. So why not show you mean it?"

Inuyasha said, "Cause you'll just have to trust when a guy says I love you."

"Just like when a girl says she loves you?" Kagome smirked.

"Exact- well now that's different. Girls make things too complicated. They should be more like men and just say what they mean and feel." Inuyasha said. As they reached the group Kagome enjoyed her afternoon with her friends and new friend.

_**A/N: **__Well I made this chapter longer. It's only fair. I've been working on this chapter for a while I know. Sorry it's terribly late. I'm not very good with deadlines when it comes to writing. Unless it's for school, well, that's a whole other story. Well yeah, here it is. Reviews are nice. I'll try to update soon.  
_

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

-Black4rose14


	4. A Takashani In Line

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N: **__Hello. Well, I have free time on my hands, which is a first. I lost my best friend/sister a few weeks ago. I had finals, and grades to help bring up more, busy as ever. I left my other best friend weeks ago too. So yeah, life is really, really terrible. But writing is all I have. So when you have nothing, write, haha. _

_**Summary: **__Inuyasha said, "Cause you'll just have to trust when a guy says I love you."_

"_Just like when a girl says she loves you?" Kagome smirked._

"_Exact- well now that's different. Girls make things too complicated. They should be more like men and just say what they mean and feel." Inuyasha said. As they reached the group Kagome enjoyed her afternoon with her friends and new friend._

**Chapter 3: A Takashani in Line**

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Yuri kissed his shoulder and she leaned into him and whispered, "I love you." Inuyasha lifted her chin to his face and kissed her passionately as she led his hands to her breasts, passing them slowly till he explored, _his _property. Well into redoing their scene they just played little less than an hour ago, The house servant Miogua, spoke through the intercom.

"Sorry to disturb your rest, but your father said you were supposed to be up, and on your way to his office for the intern week. What would you like for breakfast?"

Inuyasha broke the kiss and said, "French toast, bacon, fruit, and orange juice."

Yuri whispered to him, "I better leave."

As Yuri got out of the bed she felt a warm hand pull for her, "Stay. Just a little longer."

Yuri smiled and said, "No, I have to leave, besides, look at what you have to come home to later today." Yuri teased, as she walked to her clothes sexy, prancing her ass. Inuyasha got up and walked over to her before she put on her jeans, and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. As she melted in his arms he slid his hands into her wet hole, slowly adding fingers as she moaned into the kisses.

"In-uuyy-a-shaaaa." She moaned.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss and said, "Just so you know what you're leaving behind." Yuri smiled and released from him as she pulled up her pants. She slipped on her shoes and opened his bedroom door quietly and slipped into his hallway. With a house as big as his, it would be nearly impossible to find a girl without cameras, or the nose of a half demon. At least that's, what the maps were used for then. Yuri peeped back into his room and whispered, "My house at 8 tonight?"

Inuyasha nodded. That would give him enough time to plan their 6 month anniversary tonight. He could barely believe this was his life. He had wealth, a sexy girl friend, a future job, what more could a guy ask for?

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

"Kagome, sweetie, it's time to get up, today you have your first internship with Takashani Corp." Kagome groaned as she rolled over onto her belly and placed the pillow on top of her head. Kagome's mother rubbed her back as she shook her saying, "I know how difficult it is to get up on a week day when you don't have to, but please do this so you can have something nice to put on your college applications. I don't want my daughter to be the laughing stock of this family if she doesn't get accepted to Tokyo University like all the Higurashi's are supposed to."

Kagome shrugged and said, "Oh all right, but I'm not going to enjoy myself, I hope you know, what you're doing to my teenage hood, mother." Her mother smiled and got up to leave the room so her daughter could get ready and make her mother proud. Not that she already wasn't because maintaining a 4.0 wasn't hard enough, she was president of ASB, and the local social chairman for the teenage community. In their small and quaint town not to far from Tokyo, Kagome was well-known, and she was so good at doing things people would adore and look up to the beautiful teen. Occasional boys would come to the shrine, claiming to wish to pray to the gods from their shrine but would really stay to admire the young teen from her bedroom window.

If they were lucky enough they'd see her brush her hair and stare at the cherry blossom tree or rarely if they were very lucky they'd admire her from a distance, watching her sit under the Sacred tree, and she would be reading or having a picnic with her brother. The siblings were so close it would be nearly difficult to catch them not around each other in the their town. Boys would line up to talk to her when they could catch the chance. She was as beautiful as a goddess if not more, but Kagome often ignored the stares and murmurs, and she'd talk with such simplicity and made everything so nice and proper it was hard to not be upset with the rejection.

Walking out of her bedroom in a pink plaid skirt, and a pink top underneath a pink plaid business suit, she clicked down the stairs in her pink glossy heels. Her mother admired her from the banister and said, "My daughter looks as if she's twenty-one and to her first job, they grow up so fast."

Gramps stepped in and embraced his granddaughter whispering, "My sweet pea. You look so official I hope you will make a great intern today. Dash them with your charm and win them with your smiles."

Kagome nodded into her grandfather and said, "Well I better get going if I'm going to make it there on time."

As Kagome reached for the door handle her mother said, "Kagome? Wait! Take the car." Normally her mother never let her drive even though she had a license, she didn't want her to get fat and think she could get to places all the time. But, since the occasion was so special and was for good reasoning, she felt it was appropriate if her daughter arrived in an Infinite to the most prestigious office in all of Japan. Being such an amazing honor to be able to intern for the Takashani Corp. was almost as much of an honor as being a Higurashi.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Good morning, father." Both Takashani's bowed in front of the desk where the infamous Intashito sat. Intashito had the chair turned away and was staring out the building from the top floor to the entire Tokyo city.

"Morning Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Thank you for being here this week. I know that out of the summer it's time for you to relax, but Takashani's are far to busy to have time for that. As you well know this week is our intern week, the week where we take the smartest high school students that are capable enough to be important in these kinds of positions and let them help out prestigious companies such as ours. We will have twenty applicants this week ranging from juniors to seniors. Eighteen have been assigned but the other two, who I've especially chosen, I would like each of you to take one to monitor."

"Father excuse me, but you would like us to monitor an intern? I thought the whole goal for interns is to learn as much as possible about business to see their capabilities for colleges."

"Indeed it is, Sesshomaru, but the two ladies I've chosen, didn't apply for the internship for business, they applied for the honor and the credits that would proudly display any college application." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other as their father took out two manila folders. "Sesshomaru you will be assigned to Rin. She's a senior at Alpha High School, and an orphan at that. You will escort her as well as help her out, be a sort of guidance to her if you will. As for Inuyasha you will be assigned to…"

"Excuse me Sir, but you have your two special interns here. Shall I let them in or you want me to have them wait?" Said the secretary on the intercom.

"No, no that won't be necessary just send them in." Intashito looked at his two sons as the double door office entrance opened and shut quietly adding two shy girls to the room. The three Takashani's looked at the two girls as Mr. Takashani stood up from his desk and walked over to them shaking their hands mumbling something about the place.

Inuyasha was planted frozen from his stance. Never in a thousand years would he have imagined fate would work so diligently with him and bring him close to a person. A very particular girl if he might add. "Kikyo this is Inuyasha my son. Inuyasha this is Kikyo." (_A/N: I know!!! I wish it was Kagome too, but I love surprising people and I think this will make things all the more thrilling!) _

Inuyasha snapped out of it and grabbed Kikyo's soft hand and said, "Nice to meet you."

Kikyo smiled at him and said, "A pleasure it is to meet you." That voice, couldn't have sounded any more prefect than Yuri's. It was like bells ringing clearer than a wedding. As the two boys made acquaintances they left to make haste with the girls and to help teach them the ropes of the business.

After stepping out of the elevator to lead the ladies with the rest of the interns Inuyasha stopped as he noticed one of the interns. He could hardly believe his eyes, why would fate do this to him? Was their some grand purpose? As the woman turned around she saw his face too. Inuyasha knew he was looking at her, he was so sure, he saw her walk slowly towards him, he couldn't understand why she was here though, but the intriguing girl seemed to make nice company he found.

"Hello Inuyasha, I didn't know you would be here." The girl smiled.

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Kagome, you're joking? This is my family business."

Kagome looked around as if she wasn't there before and said, "Really? I didn't know, you were one of the Takashani's. I assumed Inuyasha was just another name." Again he found himself chuckling at the amusement in her mind. Almost forgetting his manners he respectfully introduced Kikyo to her. He did a double take at their stances before him. They looked so similar Inuyasha could have sworn they were twin siblings. Kikyo took about a two seconds glance at the girl and then turned away as if she was just annoyed with the fact that another girl was so fond with Inuyasha. Of course Inuyasha could feel the jealousy release from Kikyo but he found it rather amusing to know that girls who perfectly well knew that he was taken, would still try to woe him.

After the conversation died down between them Kikyo slowly got her way and lured Inuyasha away from Kagome. Inuyasha didn't mind it, he knew there'd be plenty of time to talk to Kagome, seeing as how she was his girlfriend's good friend vs. Kikyo who was just a girl he'd be stuck with for a week.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

After seeing Inuyasha at the company Kagome could hardly believe he was actually the son of the owner of this prestigious company. Most importantly, Kagome and Yuri would have a talk about how amazing it is to be the girlfriend of such a wealthy bachelor. But technically, Inuyasha wasn't a bachelor since he was taken for a good six months. Throughout the grand tour Kagome was finally placed in her cubicle on the forty-first floor right next to the restroom and copy room. Her job was to make copies for whoever needed them and to answer the phones, as well as organize schedules and make papers typing up typical documents. Figures they wouldn't grace her with harder tasks, she knew it would be to good to be true if they would.

Who would actually trust a high school student though? What does she even know? Leaving Kagome unsatisfied the phone rang numerous times at her desk and she finally answered it seeing as nobody else was. "Takashani Corp. How may I help you?"

"_Yes, I received twenty boxes of your products and I asked for twenty-one. Please may I speak to the shipping department?_" Disappointed it wasn't about something she could actually help with, she pressed the fifth floor button and hung up the phone. If this was all she was supposed to do for a week, she couldn't see how this would benefit for college.

"Hey Kagome! Did you hear what happened?"

Kagome looked up from her cubicle and said, "What?" to her new friend she met from the intern group.

"That chick escorted by Sesshomaru has the hots for him, and he as well. Rumor has it they were caught making out in the supply closet." _Rumors sure fly around fast_, Kagome thought to herself. She wondered what kind of outrageousness they'd say about Kikyo and Inuyasha. "Yeah, and they also are saying Inuyasha and Kikyo are going out to lunch and it's said that Inuyasha never goes out to lunch with a worker from here." Kagome looked at her friend and didn't know whether to be grateful for hearing that, or upset that rumors were so outrageous. Kagome wanted to be a good friend to Yuri and felt she had the right to tell her, but then again, it was a rumor which could mean that it isn't true. There's only one thing to do, she would go and visit Inuyasha.

After taking the elevator up to level ninety-nine, she walked to the big double doors on the far left corner of the level. A gentle knock was all it took before a secretary came to her and told her to sit while she tell him she was there. Waiting a good ten minutes Kagome was a little angry with the fact that she had to wait to see him and also upset that if the rumors were true she wouldn't know what to do about it. Kagome wasn't one to pry, but there had better damn well be a good reason as to why any boy could think they had the right to cheat on her beloved friend.

After the secretary walked out of the office door she said, "You may see him now."

Kagome gulped and walked into the office hoping that what she found would be a boy and only a boy without a girl in there eating with him. As she stared at the view in front of her, she tried very hard to not smile, because she knew that the moment she'd smile would be the moment she'd lose her control to fits of giggles.

The _boy_, had his chair turned away from the door and was looking out the window but was slouched. His ears twitched from the cool breeze that blew from the window, and there were five other people in the room. All five arguing about some product and the cost. Inuyasha had his foot hanging off his desk as well with a small drool drop escaping his pinkish parted lips. Rumors were too outrageous for her to follow she finally concluded. But to actually admit that it was rather cute to find the sight. She knew a person who was into mangas about action was nowhere near ready to be in business nor would they ever find it as entertaining as it was.

After they five people finally noticed her they all stopped their arguing and slowly stared at Inuyasha to see what he would say, but finally noticed the view of him instead and all let out hysterical laughs. A few of them finally gained enough strength to take out their phones and take a picture of him. Kagome felt really bad, knowing very well that those pictures would be found in places Inuyasha would never want to be found. But she found some contentment in it as well, figuring it was payback for sleeping on the job.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Awoken by a bunch of quick flickers of lights Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to find five men all taking pictures ferociously of him as well as seeing Kagome staring at him. Inuyasha quickly grew from contentment in his face to anger to curiosity all at once. "What the hell do you think you all are doing?" The five men quickly pocketed their phones and grabbed their papers and left with diligent speed. Inuyasha faced Kagome and said, "Hey, what's up?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Oh nothing just coming to check on you to see if the rumors were true."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Oh boy, what did they say this time?"

Kagome laughed lightly and said, "Nothing, I'm just glad it's not true."

Inuyasha looked at her in the eyes and said, "That bad huh? Well you know, if it's about me, I think I have a right to know. And besides once you mention it you should finish it."

Kagome sighed and said, "They were just saying you and Kikyo were having lunch and that you never have lunch with workers. So I thought they were implying other things, and I just… yeah."

Inuyasha looked at his desk and said, "I see. So you came to check on the best friend's boyfriend?"

Kagome looked down and said, "Sorry, I just don't give much trust to guys."

Inuyasha looked at his computer and typed on it and said, "I don't blame you I don't trust women, or men. Feeling's mutual."

Kagome looked down, and Inuyasha knew she was feeling guilty about spying on him, he found it rather sweet to know that Yuri had such good friends to care enough to make sure nothing bad would happen to her.

"Inuyasha, you have a Yuri on line one for you."

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Put her on." Kagome looked at his phone and she walked over to it. As Yuri started blabbing about her day and how she couldn't wait till tonight Inuyasha finally told her he had a special guest at the office that would like to speak to her too.

"Hey Yuri it's me Kagome!"

After a good four second pause Yuri said, "Kagome? Hey! What are you doing there?"

Kagome smiled, not that she could even see, and said, "I'm an intern at Takashani Corp. I had no idea Inuyasha was the son of Mr. Takashani. But don't worry Yuri I'll keep good lookout on his behavior this week. I already have my eye on this whore named Kikyo."

"Hey! Yuri baby, don't listen to her, you know my love is only for you. Besides how many times do women try to woe me anyways?"

Yuri laughed and said, "You're right Kagome! It is a good thing you're there. With all those wooing women around him, I can finally have a piece of mind to know that you won't let them near him. Besides, I do trust him, it's them that I don't trust however."

After spending a good half an hour on the phone with Yuri, the meiko and youkai were throwing fits of giggles and laughter as they had lunch together. Kagome and Inuyasha knew rumors would spread like wild fire, but they didn't care as long as things were clear with Yuri and everyone, who cares right?

"So, then what happened?" Kagome said, as she sat at the edge of her chair intrigued in the story Inuyasha was telling about when he was a kid.

"So, I just stood up and said, 'Mom, I'm a nine year old kid. What do you expect'?" Kagome spoke up mockingly, "Now, now, that's enough of you two, I don't want any more of that in my house!" Inuyasha was chuckling, when his door popped open slightly and a light-skinned woman's face glowed as she peered into the room.

"Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" the deep woman's voice said. Kagome stood up as she spoke finishing off her laughing, "No, we were just about done." Kikyo slipped through the door and shut it as Kagome turned to face Inuyasha and flashed him a grinning smile saying, "I'll see you later." Inuyasha head nodded her and said, "Yeah sure thing, don't forget to pick up your leftover sushi from my secretary this afternoon." Kagome nodded as she walked past Kikyo who instead of graciously moving aside, bumped Kagome with her shoulder and gave her a blink-of-an-eye harsh look; which didn't pass Inuyasha for one moment.

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

"So, I was looking at the-" Kagome shut the door to cut off that deep voice. She shivered as she walked confidently down the office rooms and took the elevator back down to her cubicle. Before she got to the elevator she heard two low voices, trying to pass as whispers but only sounded like a normal volume. Kagome quickly opened the storage room where the copy machines for the upper five levels were held and caught the infamous Sesshomaru entangled with an intern.

Looking down at the floor blushing uncontrollably, "I'm so sorry to disturb you two, I'm just goi-" Kagome shut the door for herself. Sesshomaru quickly yanked open the door and pulled Kagome inside and shut it quickly after before anyone could look at the noise the door made.

"Listen to me, you will tell no one of what you just witnessed, if you do, I will make sure you won't life a long and good life."

Kagome nodded quickly and said, "Of course." She didn't realize she was shaking till she was gently put back down on the floor and quietly sent outside the room. Walking quietly and fast to her cubicle; all throughout the day she managed to stay out of business that didn't involve her.

"That stupid office. I hate the people there!" Kagome slammed her bedroom door, as she collapsed down on her bed exhausted and aggravated from her internship. There was a light knock on her door barely three minutes later after she screamed into her pillow. "What! If it's mom, I'm not hungry nor do I want to talk about it. If it's grad-"

"It's me." Said a small high voiced boy.

Kagome lightly replied, "Come in," as she flipped over to face her little brother. "Mom said your day was rough, wanna play some video games to ease it out? Maybe if were lucky mom will send us to pick up some green tea ice cream and extra money for a manga too." Kagome loved that about having her little brother. He knew the right times, he knew the right things to say, and he made her forget about her bad emotions, no matter what it was she was dealing with.

"Why did you finish the last serving of the ice cream?" Souta nodded with a small half smile. He held up Ginshi Final Resolve and shook it a couple of times to show her the game. (_A/N: Not a real video game, so don't spend hours looking for it.)_

Kagome got up off her bed and said, "All right go set it up downstairs while I change." As he shut her door she changed into a light pink halter top and some jeans. Charging down the stairs one minute later she called to her mom, "Mom, can I have some tea?" Her mother spoke through the kitchen, "It's on its way dear. Just go play with your brother, gramps will give it to you both when it's ready."

After they played Ginshi for an hour, drank two cups of tea, and were spread out on the floor, their mother peeped into the room and said, "All right, well seems we're out of ice cream, so would you two both go to the store for me and pick up some. Oh, and here's a few more yen for a manga." Souta's face lit up happily as he ran for his room to get his shoes. Kagome knew that face would be one of the few things in life that would be worth living long and good just to see.

"Kagome!!!! Why? Please, please, please can we get this one!!! Please?" Souta whined as he jumped up and down encircling Kagome at The Green Store. Kagome sighed as she kept eyeing down the isle seeing what other manga's there were.

"Souta I just got you one last time I was here, now it's my turn to get one."

Souta grabbed Sakurin's Chance off the shelf and said, "We both know this is the only one you'd actually spend your money on." Kagome eyed the new edition cover and lightly skinned her finger along it's plastic.

"Souta, we only have enough money for one manga, why can't we just for once try out a new manga? Besides this new volume, Sango most likely has it already. Her father is a publisher, why not just ask her for our own copy like always."

Souta smacked his hand on his forehead and said, "Big sis don't you want to find out what Prince Muki did this time? What if she kisses him?" Kagome eyed the cover one last time before she looked back over down the shelves of other pretty shiny manga covers.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you hang out here, huh?" Kagome turned to her right and looked at the handsome Youkai whose voice captured her attention.

"Inuyasha-sama! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha held up the first volume of Sakurin's Chance as he said, "I figured I'd give it a chance. I was thinking about what you were saying about love, and also I thought Yuri might like it."

Kagome turned her direction to her little brother tugging on her sleeve, clearly bored just listening to them talk.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Inuyasha-sama this is my little brother Souta." Souta looked up at the Youkai and said, "Nice to meet you, sorry to interrupt your conversation but, Kagome we should get home mom's probably getting worried." Kagome looked behind her staring at the clock reading 7 o'clock.

"Oh! Yeah, it is really late. Well, Souta, why don't you go pick out your manga you want then and I'll meet you at the cash register."

As Souta went off, Inuyasha said, "Your brother, how old is he?"

"He'll be fourteen in five weeks." Inuyasha nodded and said, "Well I should get going, tonight's Yuri and my six month anniversary, I don't want to be late, so I'll see you tomorrow Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha politely bowed as he headed for the front, leaving behind a stunned Kagome from such proper manners. After a few seconds of staring at some other manga's Kagome went over to the cash register and met Souta there with an already bagged manga.

"Souta how'd you get your manga, you don't have money?"

"It was a gift from Inuyasha-sama. He said it was a thank-you for the tips on Sakurin's Chance, and an early birthday present."

Kagome rushed out the store to properly thank Inuyasha but she was too late, he was riding off on his motorcycle. As Souta ran out over to her, he catched his big sister give a small smile as she was staring out in the street at nothing in particular. He liked Inuyasha-sama, and not for the free manga, but for what he was doing to Kagome. Souta tugged on Kagome's sleeve, pulling her with him as he whispered to himself, "Inuyasha thank-you, I promise you, I'll take care of her till she will be yours."

_A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Kikyo is now part of the story! Don't worry thing's will unravel soon enough. Just have some patience. My last day of school was yesterday so now I have all summer!!! YEY!!! More updates on my stories. Hahaha all 5 yes, I'll try. WELL I'M A SENIOR NOW LET'S GO 10!!! _

_Quick tip: Yuri, her name is actually Yura, but people call her Yuri for a nickname. Just for future reference, so you won't be confused if I write Yura, or Yuri._

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

**-**Black4rose14


	5. Secrets Meant To Be Kept

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N:**__ Summer!! Thank goodness I'm finally free from my bad junior year!! Gosh, it was almost as bad as freshman year! Haha Well yeah, things are looking so much brighter, and I feel so great! Writing should come a lot more for you guys especially since it's summer and all. So now I present to you, Secrets Meant To Be Kept! _

_*GOSH THIS HEAT IS EXCRUCIATING!!!*_

_**Quick tip:**__ I know that I only write a young meiko to express Kagome's point of view, and that I write a young youkai for Inuyasha's point of view, but I realize that I have to tell some events of other people sometimes like maybe Kikyo's, Yuri's or someone. So I think the best thing to do is when I do write another persons moment I will do it like this ~(Stereotypical Name)~ Hence in this chapter I did ~A Girlfriend~ for Yuri's. So for future tip, whenever I do a different person's point of view.. I will do it like that okay?_

**Chapter 5: Secrets Meant To Be Kept**

_**Summary:**__ Kagome rushed out the store to properly thank Inuyasha but she was too late, he was riding off on his motorcycle. As Souta ran out over to her, he caught his big sister give a small smile as she was staring out in the street at nothing in particular. He liked Inuyasha-sama, and not for the free manga, but for what he was doing to Kagome. Souta tugged on Kagome's sleeve, pulling her with him as he whispered to himself, "Inuyasha thank-you, I promise you, I'll take care of her till she will be yours."_

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Beneath the fronds, in the middle of Tokyo's best-kept maintenance park Inuyasha led a meek young girl to the site he had made set, just for the two of them. "We're almost there, just a little more babe."

Yuri giggled and said through her little blind fold, "What has my babe brought us into now?" Inuyasha smiled. Despite the fact she couldn't see through her blindfold there was just a bit of irony in tonight's events that made the little hairs on the back of his neck rise up. Not from fear, or doubt, but from sheer excitement and joy. Tonight would be the night she would officially be his mate. It had only been six months true, but nothing could change his mind once it was set, everyone knew that about Inuyasha. Almost forgetting for a moment his love was right with him waiting patiently for the surprise she had spoken up, "Babe, can I take off the blind fold now?"

He stopped for a short second and turned to face half of her face and just thought it was unbelievable fate had brought him to this moment. He never thought he'd make it up to this point in his life. "Not yet love, just a couple more steps." Inuyasha pulled her till he found the little clearing between all the tall trees. Turning back around to face her he whispered softly into her ear as he pulled off the blindfold, "Happy six month anniversary."

Yuri kissed his lips as she leaned into him and whispered, "I love you. Thank you so much, for this and for remembering." Inuyasha lifted her a few feet off the ground, catching her by surprise, as he kissed her passionately taking them in slow circles. After being dropped down she circled their area and just thought it was the most magical and peaceful place they've been to so far. Even when their relationship hit some rocks they still made it through six months, but she just couldn't to see if they would hit the big one year. Sure their relationship was still just a bud in planting, but she had hope.

"Want some Sparking water?" Yuri looked over at the silver-haired god. Pools of golden honey flowing sweetly out the pupils feeling like she could be swimming in lakes of pure calm golden sunshine, made her melt in such unspeakable comfort. Yuri nodded.

After eating food, and talking in hushed whispers, Inuyasha played blanket to Yuri's body as they snuggled under the universe's holed blanket. The little slivers of light pouring down on them all through the sky, Inuyasha asked softly, "Yuri, I love you. So much that I want to ask you something." Yuri turned her head to meet his eye gaze. Again she was mesmerized in his eyes and couldn't find words for a response so instead gave a nod to continue. "Will you be, my mate?"

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

"Hello Kagome-sama!" Greeted her friend Tongi from the intern group. "Would you like a mocha?" Kagome looked around at the other cubicles and noticed things were really dull that day, there wasn't much hustle or bustle, and hell they even had free Starbucks for the workers each day. Although she hated that there was no actual job for her to do, the rewards were too sweet to give up.

"Good morning to you too Tongi-sama. Yes, please a mocha sounds good, thank you." Kagome sat at her desk and stared at a little post-it note sticking to the phone. Plucking it off the phone handle she read,

"Call 8763."

"Thank you for calling Takashani Corp. This is Sauri, Inuyasha' Takashani's assistant, how may I help you today?"

"Hello, this is Kagome, I have a note on my desk saying to call this number?"

"Oh! Kagome-sama, yes, Inuyasha-sama would like to speak with you in his office, could you please come right away? He said he needs some advice."

Kagome peered around at the other cubicles, she wasn't expecting anyone or anything, and she knew nobody would notice she would be gone, but it was just strange that there was nothing for her to be assigned to do.

"Yes, I'll be right up."

"He said to just go inside his office. Thank you."

"No, thank you." The assistant had already clicked before Kagome could even reply that. Staring down at her phone, she knew it wasn't a busy day so why were people still hustling and bustling. They must be paid a hefty amount to still get things done even earlier than necessary.

_Why does he need advice from me, _thought the meiko as she walked out the elevator at the top floor carrying her mocha she managed to snatch from her friend before leaving. "Kagome-sama, I'm sorry but Inuyasha-sama is currently talking with a Kikyo-sama, if you could please just wait outside his door I'm sure he'll be with you soon." Sauri said as she politely extended her arm showing Kagome the hall that led to his office. Kagome nodded sweetly and walked down the hall as her heels began to click just after stepping off the carpeting that covered the entire building except the lobby and the halls that led to important offices.

"Inuyasha, it's not good for you to be so worked up over this little incident right?" Kagome heard a deep voiced woman say through his door. Kagome slid over to meet the door pressing her ear against it to hear what they were talking about. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious every time that woman spoke or looked at Inuyasha.

"I guess you're right, but what should I do? Yuri would never do that to me, I'm telling you Kikyo, something's up with her, she has to have her reasons for turning me down. I've got to find out what's up!"

"Shh, Inuyasha this is no place to be stressed out, she'll come around on her own time, calm down, I promise you it's just a girl thing, not all women are used to being caught off guard like that. For now you should just focus on the tasks at hand, like this job."

Kagome heard Inuyasha let out a long stressed sigh as he said pleasingly, "I know, you are right, but Kikyo how could that girl do this to me? Does she not know who I am? I'm Inuyasha Takashani and she was supposed to be Yuri Takashani!" Kagome gasped as she pressed her ear harder to the door, thinking she could hear better.

"I know, Inuyasha. That girl is a fool to turn you down, but you can't let this get to you, as you said you are the great Inuyasha Takashani, you're so rich you could afford millions of girls who'd kill to be in Yuri's position, you're so smart, you can outwit any damn reply saying 'I can't.' You will get through this Inuyasha I have faith in you!"

"Thank you Kikyo, I don't know what I would have done without you here right now. You are the best." As Kagome heard a smooch escape someone's lips, she intervened and barged through the door like no tomorrow.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"What is going on here?!" Yelled a slender meek girl with an extended pointer finger drawing daggers at the two current suspects.

Kikyo stood up and turned her head to face the girl as she moved from Inuyasha's cheek.

"Nothing that concerns you, now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to my work, and you, Inuyasha, should do the same." Kikyo winked at him as she walked back out of his office. Inuyasha could feel the heat burst out of the girls system and he knew he had some explaining to do.

"I can assure you Kagome-sama, what you think was happening wasn't. The only physical thing Kikyo did was massage my shoulders and she kissed my cheek as a means of thanks."

The livid girl countered over to Inuyasha's desk and slammed her hands upon the glass desk shaking it up a bit. "Oh really?" Kagome snorted and said, "If you say so, I'm going to let Yuri decide for herself if that's what this was. Cause she _will_ hear my point of view of what it looked like."

Inuyasha swiveled in his chair and let out a feh as he said, "Go ahead, that girl can do what she wants. After last night why should I care what she thinks."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome said as she sat back into one of his chairs.

"It means exactly as you heard me, I don't care what she thinks, she can go do what she wants now."

Kagome tilted her head to the side and let out, "What happened?"

"You should ask her that, cause I honestly don't know anymore." Kagome reached over to his phone on his desk and dialed Yuri's number. "What do you think you're doing?"

Kagome clicked the speaker button on and said as she sat back, "finding out what happened like you said."

"Feh!" Inuyasha sat up and listened intently as the phone kept ringing.

"Hello?" A sweet voice said.

"Hey! Yuri it's Kagome. What's going on?"

"Oh hey Kagome, how are you? I'm just cleaning my room and getting ready to head to Inuyasha's office."

"Oh? Really, that's where I'm at right now. In fact I'm sitting with Inuyasha at this very moment too. I don't mean to pry too much but, did something happen last night between the two of you?"

The two heard a sigh on the phone as the girl spoke slowly with a hint of sadness in her voice, "Yeah, I blew it Kagome! He asked me to be his mate, and well, I said no. I'm just not ready for that commitment yet. I mean we barely lost it just a few weeks ago. Not to also mention there's my father still in my life and things aren't exactly good right now. That's why I'm heading over there too. I need to fix this mess I put our relationship into."

Kagome sighed and said, "Yeah, I see. Well you should hurry and fix this with Inuyasha, because the poor guy is in mint condition."

"Oh honestly, was that last remark about how I look really necessary?" Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed after they had got off the phone with Yuri. Inuyasha still couldn't believe he dragged Yuri's good friend into their relationship. That's the last thing he was looking for when it came to his relationships. Let alone he couldn't believe Yuri told her about their private sex life. Relationships required two people not best friends, or parents, or authority. Just the two lovers. Why was love so difficult, Inuyasha knew he'd never know the reason why. He just knew it was worth a pretty penny to be apart of and was grateful love found him. Call him stupid but he wasn't giving up on Yuri. He understood her conditions and intentions down to a needles point, so he'd be patient. Funny thing was if you met him six months earlier, hell would have frozen over if you caught the youkai participating in a game called love giving all his hope into it.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

Two mocha's, one restroom break, three phone calls, two typed up papers for a worker at the Takashani Corp., Kagome was beating down herself trying to wait as patiently as she could to hear some call or reply as to how Yuri and Inuyasha settled their problems. Kagome almost dialed the number twice but she didn't want to disturb the argument or the peace compromise. Kagome couldn't help but wonder what it was to Yuri to turn down being a mate. Kagome knew of Hanyou's and Youkai's surely, but she vaguely heard of a mate. She knew the great Intatshito had a mate, that being Inuyasha's mother, so Kagome knew it was indeed possible to be a mate as a human but still, it just peeked the girl's interest more than it should to wonder why Yuri would turn it down. Was it really so bad?

_"Ring! Ring!" _ Kagome answered her phone. "Takashani Corp. How may I help you?"

"Hey Kagome! What level are you on? I'm coming to visit you!"

Embarrassed by the fact Kagome didn't have a fancy office or anything to show Yuri who was probably so used to seeing just grand views and things, Kagome quickly replied, "Oh no Yuri that's okay, let's just go out for lunch or something. I'll meet you in the lobby kay?"

Yuri replied, "Okay! See you soon." After Kagome hung up, she slipped on her cover and walked to meet Yuri who hopefully had good news to share with Kagome about the relationship.

"That's it! He accepted an 'I'm sorry' and you have everything fixed between you two?"

"Yeah, what more is their to say Kagome? I mean, I'm just not ready. You can't blame me for that one, besides you know my father, he would never go for that!" Kagome swallowed a piece of sushi and sipped her Boba. She knew Yuri was lying. Her face made little red marks on her lower cheek and she had her eyes staring to her right. A part of her knew it was a lie, and although she always accepted only truth and she knew she had to know it, but at the same time another part of her told her she didn't want to know the truth. But curiosity got the best of her as Kagome's mouth opened and said, "Yuri! Stop lying to me and tell me the truth!" Yuri stared down at her shoes and knew she had to say it only because it was about time Kagome knew. After all Eri, Sango, and Ayumi already knew so it was time.

"Okay, well you see… my father… like you know… look, you know my father is strict right? Well one of the arrangements that my dad did when he got me, in order to have me not turn out like my mom is an arranged marriage." Kagome sat there for two minutes with her mouth gaped open. She could have caught over two-hundred flies by then if she wanted to.

Finally after composing herself she managed to choke out, "Arranged marriage? Like what do you mean? The kind like, no free love chosen?"

Thankful that she at least responded to something, but still stunned she asked such a stupid question Yuri replied, "Of course! What other kind of arrange marriage is there Kagome?"

Kagome gulped and said, "You, can't do that! You don't get to choose your love! How can you just do that? What about Inuyasha?"

Finally getting somewhere Yuri said, "Well, you can't tell him. He cannot know this, ever! But yes I have a plan if that's what you mean too. You see my father will only choose Japan's most wanted bachelors, wealthy of course, but smart, and a man who will do something exceptional. But you see, how many bachelors do you know that have a clean alcohol streak, and clean everything? Besides, you really believe those bachelors, that are clean, are even free and willing to commit to such a ridiculous so nineteenth-century thing? Inuyasha was on the list, but my father took him off."

"Yuri, you honestly believe that the guy will just pass you up?" Yuri peeped at that and just nodded. She had to hand it to the girl, Yuri sure had a lot of hope. "Well, you should let Inuyasha know Yuri. You know this is wrong on a lot of measures, keeping secrets from your boyfriend only leads to more trouble. Besides, this future husband hasn't even had the approval yet, let alone, your father hasn't decided yet has he?"

Yuri shook her head as she said, "No, he told me after I graduate from high school he'll only start looking."

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Propping her heels up onto his desk as she sat on his chair, which keep in mind Inuyasha never let any girl do either, they giggled slyly as Inuyasha said, "You want some more champagne?" Now, he was under age true, but since when do wealthy bachelors follow the law anyway? Besides a celebration was in order for just receiving such a prestigious client and things between Yuri and him were fixed too after all.

As he poured her another glass she got off his chair and said, "Here, why don't you just sit right here." She curled her fingers in his hair as she pushed him down with her other hand on his shoulder. After about three glasses, Inuyasha wasn't totally aware in his surroundings anymore. Kikyo sat on top of him giggling as he was. Normally such a youkai wouldn't allow this, especially a "committed", taken youkai, but he was half drunk so his actions were officially under the influence. So as she turned up his music just a tad bit in his office and began to slowly dry hump him and start up a lap dance, instead of rather protesting against it the hanyou found it rather funny and enjoyable as her heated spot grinded against his staff.

As the hot young girl began to push down her skirt and undo his belt at the same time Inuyasha finally gained somewhat of a perspective and said, "You know, I have a girlfriend. I really don't think we should be doing this. It will provoke some feelings which I don't want to give you the wrong idea on." Kikyo giggled and said, "No nonsense, this is just to relax you. Calm down, me even dating someone like you would never happen." She winked at him as she reached down and lightly touched his closest best friend member. Inuyasha slowly changed emotions and said, "What are you saying, that I'm not good enough for you?" Kikyo giggled again and looked hazily into his golden eyes as she lusted a breath against his lips whispering, "Exactly."

As tempted as he was to correct her, he figured why not just show her and correct her at the same time? Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. As he deepened the kiss she hungered for his lips practically devouring them as he slid his tongue into her mouth and began to explore for more of this new flavor. Slowly as he tried to part the kiss, he knew what he just did violated his very honor. He never thought he'd be one of the bastards to do what so many men he hated did, cheat. The very word never settled well with him, and as wrong as it was he finally understood the saying, "why is it that some things that are so wrong, feel so right at times."

Inuyasha quickly pushed her off him and fixed himself as he walked to his door and opened it saying, "You should leave." Kikyo pulled up her skit and giggled more as she stumbled her way to the door and said, "You shouldn't have done that." She winked at him as she somehow managed to guide herself down his office floor to her office. After closing his door Inuyasha ruffled his hair as he pondered what in God's hell just happened and why the fuck did he just do that. He only could hope that when she meant he shouldn't have done that she was just chiding and not threatening to tell Yuri. That woman had fire in her, he just didn't know what to expect in it.

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

Kicking her pumps off and tossing herself onto her bed she screamed into her pillow waiting for the blood to just rush to her head; waiting till she suffered. Normally any good friend would have gone to talk to the ignorant father who seems to be living behind the world. Who in their right mind would put their own child through that miserable future? Suddenly, Kagome felt water between her face and the pillow. She slowly lifted her head up and felt her moist eyes. Why was she crying she wondered? Sure she's upset about Yuri's future arranged marriage, but that wasn't such a tremendous thing. "Kagome! Phone call for you!" Her mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Then it hit Kagome, she was sweeping for thankfulness. Thank goodness her family wasn't into that, and she felt compassionate towards her mother and grandfather for not forcing that kind of life upon her. Cause honestly, what would a young meiko do?

"Hello?" Sounded a strain voice.

"Hey Kagome." Said a small weepy voice.

"Yuri? Is that you? What's wrong?"

Kagome heard quiet sobs coming through the phone and she heard Yuri blow her nose as she sobbed up and said, "My father, he said he has an offer for my marriage. He actually found someone. Single, rich, lawyer, and clean. Their coming to the house tonight to have dinner and to formally meet me. What do I do Kagome? I don't know what to tell Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. This was a really bad situation and her good friend needed her help, and Kagome knew the only answer that was right, but she knew Yuri already knew the right answer too.

"Tell him the truth Yuri!" Kagome blurted out. "Duh silly girl, you know the answer already! I think I've figured out why you haven't told him yet, are you afraid of what he's going to do Yuri?" Yuri gave an mmm over the phone. Kagome sighed again and said, "Just look nice tonight Yuri. Meet the guy, it's not like he's going to kiss you. Maybe your father has more trust with him, so maybe you'll get privacy. When you do, just talk to the guy, and get to know him. Maybe you can work something out."

Yuri sighed over the phone and said, "Thank you Kagome. I'll do it. Bye."

"Bye. Good luck Yuri!" Kagome said as she hung up. Simply the only thing to say is, now what?

"_Ding Dong Ding Dong! Ding Dong Ding Dong!_" Kagome walked down the stairs and answered the door, finding a handsome teenage Hojo. "Hey Kagome, sorry for the delay, I know I was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago, but I just got off work."

Kagome smiled as she said, "That's okay, come on in, I was just going to get ready, I just came home myself." Hojo politely chatted with Mrs. Higurashi while Kagome got ready for their date.

_**~A Girlfriend~ **__(refer to __Quick tip__*)_

Yuri adjusted her red pendent necklace as she stared at herself in the mirror. Turning to her side, she let the waves of the red dress she had just bought with Kagome and the others at the store, flow down her body, showing her womanly curves. She always thought of the milk commercial when she looked at her body. She always was healthy, and had muscle but not to the point it showed, it was there just hidden. Her breasts were average for a girl and she had just naturally tanned skin with legs any girl would kill for. Turning back around she fluffed up her medium hair, reaching only two inches past her shoulders, to make it look lightly teased. Stepping out of her room she walked down the stairs in her heels slowly, as to make sure she wouldn't trip or fall.

"And there is my daughter, Yuri." A young man stood up off the chair in the living room and looked at her. Yuri caught her breath when she saw, the 5'9" man with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes looking at her. Catching his stare she couldn't take her eyes off him either. Part of her did feel cheated yes, but the other part of her couldn't deny the handsome face and well-built body that complimented their living room.

"Are you ready for dinner?" Yuri's father spoke casually, as he poured himself another drink.

The handsome man spoke, "Yes, Are you ready for dinner, Yuri?" with a calm yet dominant deep-pitched voice. Yuri sighed at the voice. She couldn't believe this man she didn't even know the name of, could sweep her away just like that. She was crazy for allowing this to get too far. She had to pull out while she still could, but just, when?

"I'm ready." Yuri smiled small. The man smiled back at her as he extended his hand. She slowly reached out and took it with cautious movement. Anything too sudden would surely break her hidden emotion upon this well-mannered man.

After tucking her in at the table, and himself sitting across from her he began to ask her simple questions about herself. Yuri wasn't upset or surprised in the least, instead she was calm about all of it, perhaps because she chose to tell herself, that it was just a dream she'd soon wake up from. So she thought. "What is your favorite place to go to on your free time Yuri?"

"Well, I've always liked the zoo. I love the penguins and the monkeys. But actually, my favorite animal is an elephant." Yuri watched as the man smiled at her finding her absolutely fascinating, as if he could soak himself into her mind and just be completely satisfied with her. Yuri couldn't stop smiling and soon enough she found her cheeks feverishly warm. Blushing, could have been perhaps her biggest fear on that night. Blushing was the first bad sign of her falling in really deep.

"Well Yuri, I'm going to go to the kitchen to start doing the dishes so you two can finally get to know each other better, without having an old man around." Yuri's father chuckled as he picked up the last of the plates and went into the kitchen leaving two very quiet teen(s).

"Would you like to go outside and get some fresh air?" Yuri looked up at the smiling eyes, she knew she just couldn't deny his modestly and well-mannered presence. Yuri smiled as she stood up and led them to the balcony and was graced with the presence of the waning moon on her chest.

"Yuri, I know this must be hard for you since, you didn't believe that arranged marriages could actually bring love to the other, but you see I'm kind of a traditionalist myself, and I have to be honest, after seeing your picture I just saw happiness fill up in me. You see where I work in my law firm, I deal with the criminals and my life is constantly filled with bad tales of peoples tragic lives, and well, with just the sight of your smiling face, I knew I didn't need to say anything more to agree to this.

"But I want to say that, I know you might not be comfortable with this whole thing so that's why, I'm going to give you the choice to marry me or not. If you say no, I understand and I will convince your father to let you choose love for yourself, but if you however do say yes, then I will feel like the happiest man in the world. Now, you don't have to choose now or anything but, please know that I would like an answer within three days, so I won't waste my time if it turns for the worse."

What was he saying? She could barely get past the first two sentences that flowed from his handsome form. He was giving her a choice? To choose free love? She could, after all, be with Inuyasha? Was this at all possibly real? "I'm sure you already know some information about me, but please feel free to ask me anything you want to, because I know I kind of dominated the floor tonight and that's the least of my intentions believe me, but I really just want to get to know you."

Yuri was grinning by that point. A turn for the worse, was the farthest thing from her mind now, and finding out she had an assured choice, well, she couldn't say anything to him except repay him with whatever else she could. Yuri turned to face him and whispered quietly into his ear, "Thank you very much Hirshiwa-sama." Yuri give him a kiss on his cheek as she turned back to facing the moon.

"Oh Yuri, please," he chuckled, "you should know by now to call me Hiro."

Yuri smiled as she danced her index finger across the balcony rail. Hiro's voice played in her mind of his name. Then the first bad omen thought had struck her, getting married wouldn't be so bad. (_A/N: DUN DUN DUNN_)

_A/N: Hey guys, just to quickly announce, I don't know how many people actually read author's notes but I hope you all do, cause below this I may do an occasional __**Quick Tip**__, and when there is one I __HIGHLY__ suggest you all read it, cause it will be very important for this story. Last chapter, for example, was about Yuri's name. This weeks is about character's points of view. So I really really hope you all read them when I write them, cause their for good purposes and not just there for pure torture to read more hahah. __**ALSO:**__ I will post __**Quick Tip's**__ at top AND bottom of the chapter JUST TO BE SURE YOU SEE IT!! Haha XP Remember it's only sometimes so no worries! =]_

_Anyways, how's your summer's going so far? For those of you who have it of course, I hope it's all going well! Mine's terrific. My sister is back! Everything's patched up. Well, hope you all are healthy, and being safe this summer, and best readings!!! =]] I will try to update soon, promise!! But for now, hope you all liked this chapter.. it's really wow, scandalous hahah. But just remember this story is based off my experience this past year in high school, and this guy, is an asshole.. so you'll see._

_**P.S.**__ SUNSCREEN IS YOUR BEST FRIEND! Hehe XD_

_**Quick tip:**__ I know that I only write a young meiko to express Kagome's point of view, and that I write a young youkai for Inuyasha's point of view, but I realize that I have to tell some events of other people sometimes like maybe Kikyo's, Yuri's or someone. So I think the best thing to do is when I do write another persons moment I will do it like this ~(Stereotypical Name)~ Hence in this chapter I did ~A Girlfriend~ for Yuri's. So for future reference, whenever I do a different person's point of view.. I will do it like that okay?_

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

**-**Black4rose14 (SEN'10R)


	6. Pieces Played Out

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N: **__Well, every day I always plan to write for this story, but somehow one thing overcomes after another... (shut up I like my nap time. And I like Jeff Dunham too so shut it.) well yeah.. het emm.. any who, I'm updating that's better than nothing right? 4__th__ of July was AMAZING spent the day at Knotts Berry Farm, and on Sunday I went to Vience Beach. So, that was cool. Haha Okay so this chapter man I swear I had a plan layout for this.. but for the life of me.. I can't remember what it was. Hmm.. I hope I remember cause shucks.. you all will miss out hahah._

_Recent News__:__ Help I'm Alive- Metric (Check it out! =]]) && Boys Like Girls has a new single called Drunken Love _

_**Quick tip:**__ So as I'm sure all of you are familiar with the anime/manga of Inuyasha and all know about his age. Technically, it will always remain an issue, because some people make him less than one-hundred years old, others prefer to simply make up an age for him on here. Well, I'm trying to stick as best as I can to my life experience and also to the anime/manga. In this chapter, for those who notice finer details, Inuyasha verbally says 17 years old, but describes 273 as his age. To clear that up now, I will say that since he's in the modern day times it would be impossible to be that old, so therefore I will make him say he's 17 when he's talking to actual people. But he is really 273. I will most-likely describe in later chapters, the finer details of how he got to be "17" so just be patient, my audience. Oh and also before I forget, the other quick tip is you should hopefully have noticed by now that the difference between THE and A is that, the is the final truth. A is just another anything. Just to let you all know that it would be HIGHLY helpful to all of you guys, only because it's like a slight spoiler, in my personal opinion that is, if you see what I mean by it. _

**Chapter 6: Pieces Played Out**

_**Summary:**_ _Yuri was grinning by that point. A turn for the worse, was the farthest thing from her mind now, and finding out she had an assured choice, well, she couldn't say anything to him except repay him with whatever else she could. Yuri turned to face him and whispered quietly into his ear, "Thank you very much Hirshiwa-sama." Yuri give him a kiss on his cheek as she turned back to facing the moon._

"_Oh Yuri, please," he chuckled, "you should know by now to call me Hiro." _

_Yuri smiled as she danced her index finger across the balcony rail. Hiro's voice played in her mind of his name. Then the first bad omen thought had struck her, getting married wouldn't be so bad. (A/N: DUN DUN DUNN)_

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Slamming the door to his room Inuyasha walked down the stairs only to come face to face with a too-cheerful butler at 5 o'clock in the morning. Stepping out of the way Inuyasha already aggravated for the day sat in his place at the too-large dining table with a hovering butler at his side looking too cheerful to be held down.

"What do ya want Miogua?" The hanyou growled.

Miogua looked down at the newspaper laying beside the youkai's left arm and responded quite cheerfully while eying the newspaper, "Well, I believe a congratulations are in order young master!"

Inuyasha keh'd that and said, "What are you piping about now? I ain't done nothing to be congratulated about!"

Miogua picked up the newspaper and presented his eyes with the cover page saying, "For once it's not about you. Your half brother Sesshomaru has found himself a girl."

Inuyasha swallowed down entirely the orange juice as he said, "Well, what do ya know, my half brother has a woman now. Good. Now I won't be bothered about with my relationship anymore." Inuyasha smirked as he shoved a mouthful of pancakes in his smart-ass-mouth.

Miogua collected Inuyasha's finished dishes and said, "Honestly show a little happiness for someone else young master. You're tainting the family's perfect reputation when you think and speak like that."

Inuyasha keh'd that and said, "What reputation? You call people who are successful just because of their jobs and come from a long line of royal dog demons a perfect family?" Miogua sighed and said, "It was just a fact. Well, young master you're ride is prepared. I took the liberty of having your motorcycle polished since I can sense your unhappiness in your aura. Want to tell me what's going on?" Inuyasha stared at the butler as if he had just walked on mercury. Was the man nuts? Since when does the infamous Inuyasha Takashani talk about his feelings. That was for girls. Not wealthy cheating bachelors who didn't know what to do about a problem involving a mistaken kiss the previous day.

As a matter of a fact, just what should he say to a girlfriend who just made amends with the cheating asshole? Inuyasha sat at the table for a good two minutes deciding that he should make a quick trip to her house after work to talk with her about it. Wasn't that the sort of thing that's supposed to be done when boyfriends do that type of thing? Bring their girlfriends their favorite flowers, chocolates, and come barring arms with all the appropriate gifts and tell the women how sorry they are. Inuyasha knew he had to tell her, he just, didn't know how to say it. How exactly do you tell your love, and possibly soul mate, that you kissed another woman when you were half drunk and taken advantage of. Of course you can't blame the alcohol. That's what they all do, and damn him to hell if he was just like all of them. He would be different, just, unsure of how to be.

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

"So how'd the dinner go?" Kagome asked her friend as she was attempting to busy herself with work to avoid questions.

"Dinner? Uh.. yeah, Kagome, sure. It was fine." Kagome laid back against the wall frame of the girls house and said as she made small circles with her finger on the wall, "So… what is he like?"

Yuri looked up and replied as she held a stack of old newspapers that needed to be recycled, "He's, just.. I dunno a man?"

Kagome glared daggers at Yuri's body as she moved to put away some shoes on the rack by the door, "You know, you've never been the good liar Yuri, so spill the beans. What are you not telling me? Did something happen with you two that I should know about?"

Yuri turned and faced the overly-curious woman as she replied with waving arms, "Are you kidding me Kagome? Of course nothing happened!"

Kagome pressed on, "So what exactly did happen then?"

Yuri bit her lip as she looked anywhere but at the girl standing in her hallway with her body half facing her trying to suffocate information from her, "He just, told me that he's giving me a choice to marry him or not, and that if I say no he'll tell my father to release me from arranged marriages."

Kagome looked at Yuri skeptically with a peaked up brow and said, "IF? What do you mean if? Do you like him? NO THERE IS NO WAY? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Yuri turned her face away as she walked to the living room and confessed hopelessly, "YES! Okay yes! I think I like him! But just a little! He's just so nice, compassionate, sexy, hot, funny, and perhaps one of the most genuine gentleman I've ever met!" Yuri mushed her face into a pillow on the couch as she whined into it.

Sliding from the wall, Kagome walked over to the hopeless girl and said, "Yuri! I thought you would know better than this! How could you let that guy get through to you? You're supposed to be in love with Inuyasha. I mean for heaven sakes you were going to mate the guy almost! Not to also mention the fact you gave yourself to him FIRST. Thinking that he'd also be your last!"

"I know okay? I know, it's just I really like this guy too. Hiro is really amazing too. Kagome you need to meet him to see what I mean."

Kagome turned away from her friend and stared out the living room window saying, "No Yuri. I don't want to meet him. I can't believe your going to do this to Inuyasha. He'll be heartbroken Yuri! Heartbroken! And this time saying, 'I'm sorry but I'm not ready' won't fix it!"

Yuri grabbed Kagome's arm and said, "Don' tell him please, Kagome! Promise me you won't tell him! Promise!"

"Why should I promise to that? You backed out on your word to him, why should I promise to you? Give me one good reason."

"You are my best friend. I was in your life first!"

Kagome looked down at her lap. Yuri's dog Binx jumped on Kagome's lap as Kagome petted it. "Fine. But only because you were in my life first. But Yuri, just so you know, you better tell him. Cause honestly it disappoints me to know what your doing."

Yuri hugged her friend squeezing her lungs out repeating over and over, "Thank you Kagome! You're the best!"

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

"Morning Sauri. What's on today's schedule?" Inuyasha taped his nails against her desk as she gathered up everything for him.

"Well, you have a meeting in five minutes with a cargo company. Then your brother would like a word with you. After that, you have two other meetings to attend, one with your father and brother, and the other with a model whose having trouble with a line you're marketing out. Between those meetings you'll have an hour for lunch, which on today's selected restaurant menu I requested sushi for you. Then, you have scheduled to meet with the interns and select a top three to keep around and offer to stay for work for the rest of the summer. Your father also wanted you to keep in mind to select the hard-working girls not the ones who'll throw you off task. After that you may go home."

"What does my brother want to meet with me about?" Inuyasha said irritably as he looked over phone messages of people and companies to call back.

"It's about personal issues he said."

Inuyasha growled and said, "Tell him if he wishes to discuss personal issues with me he missed seventeen years of chances."

"So you won't even hear me out huh little brother? So when I come barring news about something important you shut me out? Typical selfish half breed." A smooth voice rolled out.

"Step into my office, Sesshomaru, before you make yourself a regrettable scene."

As the two half brothers walked silently into Inuyasha's office Inuyasha sat on his chair as Sesshomaru closed his door and said, "I suppose you read the paper this morning."

"Just cut to the chase, I have a meeting I'm now late for," Inuyasha twirled a pencil in his hand.

"Yes, look I know we're not the type to care about one another and it's pretty much you keep to you as I do to me. But however this woman affects me, and this company, so therefore she affects you too. So I'm just going to ask you for this one favor, not because your my brother, cause we both know you could care less, but because for the sake of yourself, please just treat her the same way you'd treat your mother. She's going to be coming over for a family dinner, and I'm asking you nicely to please not screw this up for me, and more importantly, for the sake of this company."

Inuyasha snapped the pencil in half as he replied with anger, "In what god forsaken way do you fucking think I would screw it up! Just what are you getting at Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he rubbed his temples and said, "Look, just for once don't jump to conclusions and just listen! This woman is the future of this company."

Inuyasha chucked at that and said, "So when I invited Yuri over to prove she was my future, you get to butt on, but if you bring home future I have to keep shut? I don't fucking think so."

Sesshomaru growled and said as best he could, "Please. Look, I'm sorry for what I did in the past, just please." Inuyasha shut his mouth and stared hard at his brother. Never in all his 273 years of living (_A/N: Check Quick Tip_) could he believe Sesshomaru would apologize let alone be somewhat considerate and polite to him.

"When's she coming over for dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Tonight, so don't be late. It'll be around seven." Sesshomaru nodded and walked out. Hard to believe it actually happened Inuyasha sipped his coffee and left his room to attend some meeting.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

(_A/N: I just remembered what I was going to do! =]) _Hushed mumbles filled up the conference room as all five anxious businessmen sat talking amongst themselves, while Kagome awaited, along with the others, the presence of a Takashani. As he closed the door, the silver hair lightly breezed by Kagome as Inuyasha took his rightful place at the head of the table facing away from the view. "Sorry gentlemen, I had an urgent matter to handle with my brother. So please lets begin this meeting." Going unnoticed isn't one of the first few times it's happened. Kagome remembered the last time she went unnoticed was because her father just brought Souta home from the hospital with her mom. He was under lots of stress, Kagome could tell that she wasn't going to be his center of attention anymore, and for some reason, she wasn't jealous but more than happy to see her baby brother making her dad happy too. It wouldn't be just her anymore.

"Miss. Higurashi, what do you think?" Said a bald-headed man with a stout nose and a well-fit bust. As six pairs of eyes scaled her for an answer Kagome carefully looked at the buildings sketches as she stood up and walked over to the screen and spoke slowly while staring at it, "This was for the hospital you want to build in the heart of one of the most poorest cities in Japan?" Five of the men laughed lightly as Inuyasha sat there and turned his attention to her more, making her feel like she was onto something.

"Yes it is. Why is something wrong with the sketch Miss. Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked as he clicked his pen.

"Well, it's just if I was poor and was seriously injured, I'd just go to the local clinic." Inuyasha chuckled and said, "Yes, that's what most of them do, so now they won't need to anymore because they'll be in better care."

Kagome bit her lip as she slowly said, "Yes, but Mr. Takashani, look at the history of the town. Do you not believe that other companies have tried to place hospitals there? Even you know, that places probably have tried. Don't you wonder why they aren't there anymore? Perhaps if you try about this with a different approach. For one, this is a poor town, so maybe instead of accepting donations you could give and give and for once not receive back. Maybe the reason why those other places never succeeded was because they expected something back. But you see, how can poor people give back, when they never had anything to give in the first place. Remember you're there to give not receive in the first place."

Five of the men started chuckling laughs throughout the room as Inuyasha sat there clicking his pen even more ferociously than before. Kagome kept stare, focused on him as she waited to see what was to be said. Surely it didn't seem that ridiculous to her when she thought about what she was saying in her head. The five men turned their faces to Inuyasha expecting to continue the laugh harder, but they all died down to coughs and pretended to be looking down through their papers, as they found that Inuyasha was taking it rather seriously. A different man from the five said, "Miss. Higurashi, this is preposterous. You can't expect a company to just freely give and not expect something back? A company is trying to get money, not spend it and get something back out of it."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she seemed more confident on what she was talking about and smirked back, "Then perhaps you should build your hospital elsewhere if you expect results. Or else you're only wasting your money and time here."

"Gentlemen, it appears here this intern for us has just saved us probably millions that would have been funded for this project. I believe you owe her a congratulations. Miss. Higurashi, would you like to stay and work for this company for the rest of the summer? I'm sure the work you'd be doing would of course go above and beyond an interns job, but it seems that you fit perfectly for this job. First job handed to you would be of course this small project. Of course I'll assist you every step of the way but it seems you have better range with this type of job, so will you accept?"

Kagome opened and closed her mouth, really unsure and caught off guard by what to say next. Did the infamous Inuyasha Takashani really just offer her a job that over a million people would kill for? Kagome nodded her head and quickly took her seat as she said, "Of course." Pleased with the new news about a job Kagome managed to let out a smile as she received one in return. Throughout the rest of the meeting Kagome sat there with an excited plastered smile on her face, and listened to the five gentlemen talk about other ideas for places that needed businesses. Every so often peeking at the Takashani, Kagome noticed his stressed look throughout the entire meeting as well as she couldn't figure out what he would do when he found out about Yuri and Hiro. Better yet, poor Inuyasha, he would be more heartbroken than she could bare to manage for herself. Every so often as Kagome would catch herself looking at him, she didn't know whether to be excited about her new job, or to be sad about the news she knew. Even more so, she would turn away from him every time she thought about it. She knew he probably could read everything like an open book stricken across her face.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

Carefully planning his next motive about what to say to her, Inuyasha paced back and fourth in his office, planning what to say. A soft quiet knock disrupted the Youkai's thoughts, as he went over to answer it he gruffly asked, "What?"

"Inuyasha, are you all right?"

He heard a soft concerned voice as he grunted and said, "I'll be okay. What do you want?"

The girl cleared up her throat as she pitched out, "I was just hoping maybe I could catch your ideas and plans you have for me for the rest of this summer."

Inuyasha nodded. He knew who she was and completely forgot about setting up the plan for her. Inuyasha quickly grabbed a card off his desk and wrote his cell number on the back of it.

"Kagome, it's all right to come in ya know?" As he heard her shuffle her footsteps and quietly close his door he could sense she was just going to linger by the door, which he figured she knew she interrupted something important.

"I'm sorry I probably could have asked your secretary, except I just, didn't want you to be mad in case I didn't get told the proper information."

Inuyasha nodded his head as he turned around to face her and walked over to her, handing her his card and said, "My cell number is on the back. Feel free to text me or call if you have any questions or anything. I'm sure we can discuss this at a more convenient time. I would talk now, but I've got to be somewhere soon."

She nodded her head, as Inuyasha eyed her outfit. He never noticed before, how well she dressed for the job. She didn't seem like most interns look, with their pumps and tight tops and leggings. She came in skirts that weren't too short, but not holy saint long either. Her shirts held cleavage but weren't too revealing. Also lingering in the air was a perfume he couldn't put his finger on. Inuyasha knew all the perfumes, he'd sponsor most of them anyway, but this one struck him. Tempted to ask her what she was wearing, he knew it was unnecessary and he should be going to see Yuri before his dinner with the family.

"Well I better get going, lots to do." Inuyasha smiled back at the woman as she giggled slightly from what she had just said.

After she left, Inuyasha shut off his computer, gathered his belongings, and headed for his motorcycle. Just as he had suspected, the motor's noise drowned out all his thoughts and kept him focused on the remaining one. The burning thought of what to say, and how to fix it. He had some choices in mind, but he knew the only thing that really mattered is what she will say to his sinful act. As he backed into a place right near her father's car Inuyasha placed his helmet on his seat as he eyed a red Ferrari parked on the corner of their driveway. Since when did his girlfriend know someone who seemed to be rich enough to afford a car like that? As he stepped off his bike Inuyasha walked to the door and knocked twice, unaware of sinful news waiting for him, as well, on the other side of the door.

_**~A Girlfriend~ **_

"_Knock Knock_" Yuri and Hiro sat up on her couch as Yuri straightened her shirt and said to her guest, "I'll be right back."

"Who is it?" Yuri asked as she tried peaking through the hole in her door.

"It's me Inuyasha. Can we talk for a sec?" Yuri bit her lip. She was so not ready to face the news so quickly. What was she going to say to her boyfriend and possibly soul mate? That she found another man to marry because it was her fathers wishes? That would never do. She expected time to be on her side, and for her to tell him later on. Not the day after they met. Yuri quickly fixed her hair and opened the door just enough to show her face to him.

"Why didn't you call me?" Yuri asked as he sighed.

"I know that's probably the better way to do this, but we really need to talk. I just, something happened last night, and I just, we need to talk."

Yuri looked back at the living room watching a man stare at her family portraits, and she felt kind of sick to her stomach thinking he'd be in those portraits if she chose to let him into her life.

"Funny thing you say about us talking, cause something happened for me too last night." As she watched her boyfriend look into her eyes with sadness, she could tell his news was bad.

"What happened with you?" he asked her. Yuri bit her lip and thought he would already see it was bad news, since he was still outside and not let inside yet, like he normally would have been by then. Yuri took a deep breath then walked outside to him as she closed the door behind her.

"Inuyasha I, I just don't know where to begin. I mean…" As Yuri sat down on the concrete Inuyasha interrupted her as he said, "No, please don't. I need to apologize to you first. Please I hope, you don't hate me after this, or wish I was dead or gone, because it wasn't my entire fault. Yuri, last night when I was in my office and toasting about a new client, Kikyo and I, well she kissed me. Immediately I told her that it couldn't happen and sent her out, and you know we weren't even ourselves, she was drunk and I was approaching it. But, you must know I love you, and she's just a girl. Please I hope you can forgive me for what I've done."

Yuri looked up at his face. Did Inuyasha really do something worse than she has done? Surely, what she was doing was stupid and selfish, but he, he completely defied their trust and relationship. He cheated on her. Yuri blinked twice at him as she slowly said, "I forgive you." Somehow those words she said to him seemed to ease her a bit about what she was doing to him. Somehow, just knowing she was talking about marrying another boy behind her boyfriend's back seemed to not be as bad as actually kissing or yet alone actually marrying someone else. She was comforted by the fact that he messed up. Let alone, she kind of convinced herself that she was only talking, which wasn't a harm, unless it was decided. A little silly for thinking like that she still, nevertheless, stood up and let her current boyfriend hug her.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

As he reluctantly let go of his forgiving love, Inuyasha kissed her lips and whispered in her ear his sorry for one last time, telling her he'd call her later. After watching her walk back into her house, Inuyasha mounted his bike and put on his helmet racing away from her house. A successful approach, and great results. Inuyasha couldn't be anymore pleased with himself as he pulled up onto his driveway and into the garage. Smiling while twirling his keys around his index finger Inuyasha locked his bike and headed out of the superfluous (_A/N: Never thought I'd use a word from my Sophomore year English class/SATs_) garage.

As Inuyasha walked down the long wide hallways decorated in rich red with oak paneling and highly expensive portraits of the great line of Takashani's Inuyasha kept lost in thought. Walking towards the east wing passing through the main living room, Sesshomaru sat on a red and gold striped lounge couch, reading his newspaper. The golden and black marble fireplace, as big as a wall, crackled and produced colors of golds, greens, blues, and reds. Inuyasha stared at the fire slowly, feeling it's warmth all the way across the room, which was probably as big as a one story house. Mesmerized by the fire's fiery, Inuyasha sniffed the air, which held a slight moisture, not as usual as the smell of his mother's famous batch of cookies she used to make on special occasions back when she was alive. Wondering why on earth his mother's recipe was being touched, and also attempting to be made, Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts and raced through the halls till he reached his destination, the kitchen.

"Ah, master Inuyasha, there you are. May I present to you Chief Tisha. She came all the way from Italy. Your half brother hired her for the cooking tonight. Seeing as this is a very special occasion, Sesshomaru thought it'd be best if your mother's cookies were made. Now before you go all mad, Sesshomaru spent all day and night, researching for the perfect chief who would be able to make it. He knew it means a lot to you, so therefore he made sure that the chief who'd recreate it was the one who taught your mother in the first place. Tisha is the daughter of that woman."

Inuyasha grunted at the information. His heart ached from the too familiar scent. Also to mention that he was afraid of Sesshomaru at the moment which, in fact, surprised him even more. His bastard of a half brother had the audacity (_A/N: I've always liked to use that word in a conversation_) to bring out the entire fucking world of Takashani to a mere girl who is supposed to be their future. Instead of resenting the facts laid upon him, Inuyasha simply turned around and headed out the kitchen, which looked like a kitchen you'd see on famous chief shows, towards his sanctuary; his bedroom.

A hour and a half later, after showering, doing some work on the computer, and playing a few rounds of video games, Inuyasha slowly got up and stepped out of his room to go meet the woman that would forever change his half brother. A bit bemused by that fact, Inuyasha also seemed to be curious as to what was so special about this girl that had his half brother so different, and changed; if that was even possible to say about him.

After being greeted by Intashito, Inuyasha stepped up next and extended his hand so he may kiss the back of hers. The girl looked into Inuyasha's eyes and right then and there Inuyasha could see a hidden story lying within her. She was filled with wonder, like a gigantic book filled with mysteries that were too good to be shared with the world. Inuyasha kissed the back of her hand as he realized, the woman was Sesshomaru's perfect match, and more so or less, _the_ (_A/N: See Quick Tip_) mate.

_A/N: So, as you have read the A/N during the story, I did end up remembering what I was going to do. First, I had received a review from inuyashalover1998__, asking me if Sesshomaru would be in the story, I told her yes, and that she'd just have to wait to see how it folds out. Realizing I may have not even captured enough attention and, as I'm sure it seems to all of you, I'm moving INCREDIBLY slow… well sorry about that. I just think that maybe suspense is the best form of a story, and as much as you all want to find out what happens, I just need to go at this pace so, that it can be just as juicy and more, than it really came out to be. Haha If that makes any sense at all, great! Haha_

_Well my 4__th__ of July was spectacular! I just today got out of summer school. my 3__rd__ out of 6 week. Which means HALF WAY THERE!!! Hahah _

_Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter, yeah I know not a lot to go through or worth talking about, sorry for that truly I am. I promise in later chapters there will be so much going on, you'll sit there saying WTF? Hahaha where'd all that come in? hahaha anyway… I was thinking about putting in a different point of view in the next chapter as well, cause well maybe it'd be cool to see where it'd go. Haha but yeah, enough of my babbling REVIEW'S ARE LOVELY!!! Please feel free to ask me questions. & to __inuyashalover1998__, I hope you liked the Sesshomaru impute for this chapter, cause you will see more of him, and perhaps a nice description of him without a shirt? Hahaha. No promises. REVIEW!!!!  
__**P.S. Sunscreen is you're best friend**__**!! (Seriously I got burned twice and am peeling like a banana already.) (**__Did you know that P.S. stands for Post Script? JYSK__**)**_

_**Quick tip:**__ So as I'm sure all of you are familiar with the anime/manga of Inuyasha and all know about his age. Technically, it will always remain an issue, because some people make him less than one-hundred years old, others prefer to simply make up an age for him on here. Well, I'm trying to stick as best as I can to my life experience and also to the anime/manga. In this chapter, for those who notice finer details, Inuyasha verbally says 17 years old, but describes 273 as his age. To clear that up now, I will say that since he's in the modern day times it would be impossible to be that old, so therefore I will make him say he's 17 when he's talking to actual people. But he is really 273. I will most-likely describe in later chapters, the finer details of how he got to be "17" so just be patient, my audience. Oh and also before I forget, the other quick tip is you should hopefully have noticed by now that the difference between THE and A is that, the is the final truth. A is just another anything. Just to let you all know that it would be HIGHLY helpful to all of you guys, only because it's like a slight spoiler, in my personal opinion that is, if you see what I mean by it._

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

**-**Black4rose14 (SEN'10R)


	7. Slipping On Ice

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N: **__So I finished summer school isn't that amazing? It feels like this years summer school went by so much faster, maybe that's because we only have school mon-thurs haha. New Moon's pissng me off. Harry Potter, G.I. Joe, Julie&Julia, & The Ugly Truth was good. I can't wait till Alice In Wonderland comes out. I learned Clocks by Cold Play's Clocks on my piano in less than a month that's amazing!! I wrote 2 songs both are on youtube. I wrote 3 more but haven't put them out yet. I'm currently very afraid of life right now but I think that just comes as we get older. I need a job, because I don't know how I'll pay for myself, and how I will be able to buy myself new clothes for school and make up products. I'm so scared about this future._

_Hoping this economy gets better; signed,_

_-Black4Rose13_

_Recent News__:__ THIS IS GOING TO BE THE GREATEST YR EVERRR!! SEN'10R!!!!_

_**Quick tip:**__ You should be very pleased with this chapter. I personally made it longer to fix my 8 week delay. And I introduced a new character, along with putting a new POV in. So, sorry about the wait. Writers block, and lack of timing are usually the excuse. _

**Chapter 7: Slipping On Ice**

_**Summary:**__After being greeted by Intashito, Inuyasha stepped up next and extended his hand so he may kiss the back of hers. The girl looked into Inuyasha's eyes and right then and there Inuyasha could see a hidden story lying within her. She was filled with wonder, like a gigantic book filled with mysteries that were too good to be shared with the world. Inuyasha kissed the back of her hand as he realized, the woman was Sesshomaru's perfect match, and more so or less, the mate._

_**~A Young Meiko~ **_

"Kagome dear, you have some visitors downstairs." Her mother called to her from the bottom of the staircase. Kagome closed out of the programs running on her computer and went downstairs only to be greeted by her friends Sango and Eri.

"Hey Kags your mother told us the good news, congratulations!" Kagome blushed at her success. It was indeed deemed impressive when a high school student received an actual big-time project along with a full-time summer job for the Takashani corp.

"Yeah, it was no big deal. I just was explaining common sense pretty much." Kagome giggled.

"Oh, well Kag's are you busy today?" Sango asked.

"Uhh, It's late start work day actually. So I don't have to be in till 12." Kagome sighed.

"It's terrible news Kagome! You must come with us!" Eri begged.

"What happened? Go where?" Kagome asked.

"It's Ayumni, she caught her boyfriend cheating on her." Sango said in hushed tones.

"Oh my gosh! Let me grab my things, hang on!" Kagome dashed up the stairs leaving a red Eri from her huffing and puffing sobs for their beloved friend, and a sad Sango. It was typical for Eri to harbor feelings to extremes, and it was expected from Sango to always think of the bigger picture about men and women. Very stubborn and strongly opinionated on the issues when it came to manners, morals, and rights, men and women had.

"Hey Sango, hey Eri." Souta waved as he walked by them up the staircase. Eri piped back at Souta as Sango smiled and waved to Souta wishing him a good morning. Clearly feeling the very noticeable worry and concern vibes from his older sister's friends, he felt it would be better to not ask what was wrong. His sister would tell him if it was serious. Come to think of it, his sister didn't have much time these days. She used to dish him news about her life all the time until lately, after her break-up. Realizing the concern for his sister, and also remembering she would forget to tell him, he decided he'd talk to her after her work today. Just the two of them would be best.

"Mama, I'm leaving early with Sango and Eri. I'll call you when I get to work." Kagome rushed out the front door.

"Wait Kagome take the car!" Kagome's mom ran to the door yelling to her outside. But it had been to late, as fate would have it, because little did Kagome realize that she'd be walking to her job since the subway didn't run that far.

_**~A Fiancée~ **_

Curling her toes and stretching out her legs on her bed, two light hazel eyes peeped open as her hand grazed upon a small fluffy ball. "Ahh!"

"Relax sleeping beauty, look at her." The girl peered at two big bold honey eyes with two little perky ears sticking up.

"Awe she's so cute! What's her name?"

"Whatever you want it to be, I got her for you as our early wedding present." The girl embraced her new dog as it licked her cheeks and she giggled with delight.

"I will call her Mini." (_A/N: What, Mini is a cute name_!) Mini's owner looked into the eyes of her fiancee and said, "Oh Sesshomaru this is the best present any girl could ever ask for!" She giggled around more with her dog, and set Mini gently on her bed as she walked to her bathroom while asking Sesshomaru, "So, how did your family like me last night?"

He sighed as he watched his beautiful bride-to-be get ready for work and replied, "My parents loved you, but I still don't understand why you even insist on asking me, nobody couldn't love you."

Rin giggled and said, "What about your brother?"

"Half-brother, and yes he said you were my perfect match, my mate." Rin giggled again as she took her hair tie out and spit her toothpaste into the sink. Looking back up into the mirror, two strong, muscular arms wrapped around her waist and nose nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. "You smell so amazing."

Rin put her hand on his and said, "I don't know why I smell so amazing but, I keep waking up every morning wondering if this is all a dream, that I got stuck as the most luckiest girl in the world." Sesshomaru kissed his bride and Rin said, "Thank you for my dog, I love you."

Sesshomaru replied, "You're welcome. Are you hungry? I was wondering if you wanted to go catch some breakfast?"

As Rin began curling her hair she replied, "Yeah, that'd be great. We don't have work till twelve so, sure." Sesshomaru smiled at the puppy as he waited patiently for her to get ready, and watched the news. The most ironic thing out of all that happened was that, if you met him before Rin came into his life, Sesshomaru would have never smiled let alone felt and physically showed emotions.

Sitting down at a cafe on the streets of Tokyo, Rin quietly sipped her tea and giggled at Sesshomaru's story. Setting her cup down she asked Sesshomaru, "I know about your thoughts on your brother, but I just, Sesshomaru I think he's lost. It's just, he seemed so sad, and clouded when I met him."

Sesshomaru looked into his coffee and said, "Rin, you shouldn't worry about my half-brother, he can take care of himself. He's a Takashani. Besides, you have the wedding plans to worry about my dear."

Rin smiled and said, "I know, but you're still his older brother, I just think you should help him." After Sesshomaru paid the check he grabbed Rin's hand and they went off to his house.

"Darling this shouldn't be an argument, you will take these credit cards and use them." Rin was still hesitating from touching the objects as she said, "It's just not right honey. I need to work for my money." Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss slipping them into her back pocket.

"Darling, it's not so hard. Just stay with me forever and that's your only job." Sesshomaru smiled as he began to suck on her neck lightly.

Rin moaned as she said, "Sesshomaru please, not here, your parents could walk in any moment."

Sesshomaru threw her on his bed as he slipped off her skirt and said, "That's what makes this so suspenseful, keeping this a secret." Sesshomaru slashed through her panties, slowly rubbing her almost wet pussy with his thumb. Rin moaned more as she grabbed onto his pillows on the black with gold trim bed. Sesshomaru said, "What do you say Rin?"

Having her hardest time concentrating on any thought other than wanting to moan she said, "Hu..ahhhh, Sessshooommaru." Sesshomaru smiled and began pumping two fingers into her. Rapidly giving his regular demon speed, he had Rin nearly shouting at the sound proof walls, moans and his beloved name.

Sesshomaru gave in his full demon speed, sliding four of his fingers into her wet pussy and said, "Well, I think we should stop here."

Rin opened her eyes and grabbed his shoulder as tight as a petite human could and said, "Don't you DARE! You started this, finish it!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "Will you promise to use the cards?"

Rin huffed and said, "You did this on purpose! I hate you, but fine! Now finish!"

Sesshomaru said, "With pleasure, and I love you too."

Staring down at her pink plump pussy just begging to be licked and fucked, Sesshomaru dived in with his tongue and began tracing light patterns all over her pussy, licking slow in some spots and sucking right on her clit.

_**~A Girlfriend~**_

"Yuri, Hiro is here to see you. He said it's about a choice." Yuri's father closed her bedroom door as Yuri turned off her t.v. and stared out her window.

"Well now what Yuri? You have an amazing boyfriend who'd be crushed if he knew you were getting married. On the other hand, you wouldn't have a family if you refused to marry under your father's approval. No more father, or no more boyfriend. What are you going to choose?"

Yuri slipped into her house slippers and shut her door as she walked down the stairs to give an answer that would forever impact her life.

"Good morning Yuri. How did you sleep last night?" Hiro asked as Yuri faced him.

Yuri smiled as she said, "It was good, can we talk somewhere in private?" Even though the first part was a total lie, she was tossing and turning all night; dreading for this day to come to figure out her choice. She led Hiro into her father's private study and quietly examined the room, looking with her eyes at books, while she slowly began for Hiro, "Well as you know, I am to have an arranged marriage. I'm sure my father already told you why I was supposed to have one, and well I just gotta…"

Hiro cut her off before she could finish when he said, "Yuri please, before you say anything more, no matter what you agree to you must know that if you say no I will still uphold to my part as well as how much pain it will still bring your father. But however, if you do say yes you must also know that this is one of the toughest choices you'll ever have to make for yourself, and that nobody can quite imagine arranged marriages going well, but fully and honestly there are so many great marriages out there that are like that. To make it the easiest transition for you, I would promise to help you meet tons of women who have arranged marriages, and I'd do whatever I could to help you get comfortable with this idea, if you said yes."

Caught off guard by the most perfect explanation Yuri said quietly, "Well then, yes I say yes. When's our first date?"

Chuckling lightly Hiro said, "That's all you want for a transition? Just to date me? Darling if that was all, I would have asked your father the first night I saw you." Yuri smiled lightly as he hugged her and kissed her forehead. Which then reminded her of Inuyasha which brought her to say to Hiro, "There's just one thing I need to tell you, I have a boyfriend. His name is Inuyasha Takashani, and well now I have to break up with him."

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

As Sango, Eri, and Kagome walked up to the front door, Kagome decided to knock. "Hello?" Said a muffled and sobbing voice through the other side.

"Ayumni? It's us, Kag's, San, and Eri. We're here for you. Let us in, please?" Kagome said nicely. As the three girls huddled close together under her porch in the cold 63 degree weather with cloudy skies, Ayumni slowly undid the latches and let the girls in.

After twenty minutes of sobs on the three girls shirts, Kagome pushed the girls hair back from her face as she laid on Sango's lap and asked her, "How about you go get ready and we'll go to the world's second greatest place to mend your heart."

Eri's face illuminated almost as much as Ayumni's did when she said, "SHOPPING!"

Ayumni ran to her bathroom when Eri asked quietly, "What's the first greatest place?"

Sango smiled small and said, "Disneyland, of course."

Thirty minutes later the girls arrived at the mall and were trying on cute outfits for the Summer. "You know guys I've been thinking, who needs stupid boys when we got each other!" Ayumni smiled as she threw her arms around them.

"Well, I like boys!" Eri said as she walked around in a halter top. The three girls laughed as Sango said, "I just think that's such a jerk move he made on you Ayumni. Why if he was here I'd kick him where the sun doesn't shine! That jerk face!"

Kagome asked, "Who'd Kanai cheat with, Ayumni?"

"Yeah, do we know her?" Eri asked.

"You guys will never believe it, but it's the foreign exchange student from Italy, Rachile." (_A/N: Just pronounce it as Rachel.) _

"No way, seriously! But she doesn't even speak Japanese very well!" Eri said.

Eri sighed as Sango continued, "Why'd he do it?"

"He said she would give him more. Honestly I don't know guys, is there something wrong with me? I mean I know I'm not as active and opinionated as Sango, as brilliant and wise as Kagome, or as innocent and cute as Eri but, I'm not plain am I? Oh kami, that's it guys, I'm plain!"

Sango slapped Ayumni's cheek as she said, "Stop that!"

Kagome said, "Yeah, repeat after me, 'I'm Ayumni Shio and I'm an independent woman'!" Ayumni repeated Kagome. "'I don't need a man to make myself feel better. There are plenty of other fish in the sea.'" Ayumni repeated Kagome.

"Good. So How about we go grab a bite to eat?" Sango asked as they finished paying for their clothes. The three girls headed for the food court grabbing trays for the sushi bar line. Each getting their usual, Kagome grabbed her drink since she was first in line, but instead of getting the last kiwi-strawberry flavored drink another hand grabbed out for it too.

Looking up into two dark-chocolate brown eyes, Kagome politely smiled and said, "Go ahead, I'll get a different flavor."

The man took the drink and said, "You sure? I can get a different flavor, I heard mango-strawberry is good."

Kagome shook her head and said, "No it's okay. I insist."

The man said, "Well I don't like taking from pretty women so how about I pay for your lunch in return."

Kagome smiled with little blush and said, "No, honestly it's okay. I'm with…"

Ayumni interrupted Kagome and said, "Come on, it's the least he can do after taking your drink, let him pay for the meal."

Kagome smiled politely and said, "No, it's all right. I'm with a group of friends anyway. But thanks for the offer."

"Well can I at least get the name of the woman who has so kindly given me something without any strings?" Kagome blushed more.

Before she could respond Eri said, "Her name's Kagome."

The man nodded and said, "Well Kagome, such the pleasure, I am in debited to you, any favor on the house." With that said, the mysterious dark-chocolate brown-eyed man turned and walked away leaving her with his wink he threw at her speechless face.

Kagome walked to the cashier and smiled while handing her the yen. The cashier handed her, her receipt and change and said, "he left this for you."

Sango, Ayumni, and Eri snatched the paper from the cashier before Kagome could see it and they all three said, "Wow!"

"Guys what is it? Let me see it!" Kagome said as she tried snatching the paper from the three girls. Finally getting the paper, Kagome saw a phone number on it. Staring down at the paper she quietly said while clearly surprised, "What's this guys?"

"Ayah! Kagome look what time it is! You're late for work!" Sango yelled jumping at the time that stated 1:30. Kagome threw her tray at them grabbing her contained sushi and ran out the mall.

When it finally hit her, she had no transportation. The girl had a very long, cold walk to go, and in pumps at that.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Twitching his left ear while sitting in a cozy office chair inside the conference room waiting with three other men, Inuyasha was growing impatient. Watching one bumbling idiot click his pen on and off, another moving his leg feveriously, and the third chewing his gum louder than a cow, it was 2:10. Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table and said, "Stop! I've had enough of this, she's late by two hours and ten minutes. None of ya idiots have even bothered to pick up a phone and find out where she is!" The three men frantically began searching through their phones looking for a name that would not be there since the idiots were to stupid to think about getting it. Inuyasha slammed his pad onto the table and stormed out of the room.

Entering into his office where there awaited a girl. The girl stood up in her black five inch pumps and said, "Listen Inuyasha about last night, what happened was…"

Inuyasha threw his hand up and said, "Save it. I already know. I forgive you. I'm just not in the mood right now Kikyo."

Kikyo looked up at him and said, "Forgive? Seriously, you are dumber than I thought you'd be." Kikyo turned on her heels and continued as she was walking out, "to think I was going to spend the summer working here."

Inuyasha looked up at her and said, "What did you say? Are you calling me stupid? Listen here, I'm not the one riding people and giving them free lap dances throwing out myself. You know damn well what you were doing was wrong!"

Kikyo smiled and turned her heels facing him, giving him her best smirk. "My, my Inuyasha. One so quick to judge a girl? I didn't see you trying to stop me last night. You and I both know what you really want out of everything in this life. You and I can both see the truth in this world. So don't throw me your damn right vs. wrong speeches like some great dog god."

Taken aback by what she said, Inuyasha quickly lashed out to have the last say, "Oh yeah? If you know what I want so bad, then please why don't you enlighten me."

Smirking even harder Kikyo pranced over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "To be understood for who you are."

Knocking on his office door lightly he heard his secretary say, "Inuyasha, you have a worker here to see you." Inuyasha stared hard into Kikyo's glittering eyes filled with fire about her thoughts, he quietly said, "We'll discuss this later."

Kikyo smiled and said, "I'll be around in just the other room."

Stepping out of his office, Inuyasha said, "Come in."

Looking up from his desk he stared at a lip quivering girl sneezing with a box of tissues saying quietly, "Sorry I'm late, boss. I had a delay."

Inuyasha stood up from his desk and said, "Well, the important thing is that you're here now. So lets go to that meeting."

The girl looked up at Inuyasha and said, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Typicality isn't my personality Kagome. You should expect different."

Inuyasha watched her nod slowly as she began walking ahead of him to the room sneezing. What the girl will never know about him is that, he just learned that from Kikyo and was a step ahead.

_**~A Demon~**_

"Master, I have that list of names you asked for, for our annual tribal ball." Ginta said while shaking.

His boss grabbed his list and said, "Who am I bringing this year?"

"Well I thought you'd want to take Kayo since she had her debutante into society recently." Ginta said as he was sweating.

"Yes, I guess that will due. How's our status this week?" The brazen boss asked as he grabbed his suitcase to take his leave home for the day.

"Uh, well Kouga, since we lost that client to the Takashani corp. we fell a little back. But don't worry we're two." Ginta said, preparing to get yelled at for only barring the bad news.

Kouga immediately snapped back, "How could we have fallen! I want that client back do you understand me! We're wolves not dogs. I don't want that Takashani to ever think they're better than us. Those bastard mutts think they can steel our clients! Well they have another thing coming their way. Not only do I want our client back but I want two more of their most prestigious clients. You got that?"

Ginta bowed slightly as he said stuttering, "Yes, Kouga."

"Good. Now I want that done for me when I get back to the office next Monday after this business trip." Kouga said as he shut his office door, leaving a scattered Ginta to fumble about what to do.

Stepping into his black Lamborghini, Kouga blasted his Ipod throughout his car. Playing Linkin Park and storming off down the streets of Tokyo. Waiting at a red light in pouring rain Tokyo at 6:30 in the evening he watched people walking through the crosswalk hurrying by minding their own lives. Noticing a girl in pumps wearing nothing but work clothes drenched from the rain, as soon as the lighting flashed him a glimpse of her face he noticed it was the girl from the mall. Normally the Kouga everyone knew would have not cared, since she was just another girl. But something about this Kagome girl has him stunned. Like a nail to a wall, he couldn't be pulled away willingly. As he turned his directions into a right turn he stopped in the street and ran to her in the rain and opened his car door for her, hoping she'd accept.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Leaving his office just past 6:45, he checked his phone for any new texts or maybe missed calls from his girlfriend. Surprised that his phone just showed his cover screen Inuyasha was expecting things to be the usual, her sweet little love notes or notes about plans for the week or something about her day he would find of interest, not his screen. Just standing in silence against the door of his car for a good 4 minutes just staring at his screen, he wondered what was wrong, and better yet, what should he text her?

"Car troubles from your big fancy car, Takashani?" A women voice teased.

Inuyasha turned his head and said, "No, but I could ask the same for you since you haven't gone home yet either Kikyo."

Kikyo pranced her way over and said sweetly, "Actually no Takashani, I was hoping to catch a ride."

Inuyasha smirked and said, "Why should I give you a ride?"

Kikyo smiled and danced her finger against his car top on the passenger's side, "It's the least you could do after that event Takashani."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "Fine but I get to pick the music, and we have a pit stop to make."

"Deal!" Smiled the twinkle-eyed girl as she stepped into the car, whose owner knew he was dancing with fire on thin ice. "So where exactly are we pit stopping?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "You'll see when we get there."

Arriving at the home of his girlfriend, Inuyasha said as he was stepping out, "Stay here and I'll be right back."

Kikyo said teasingly, "Where else would I go?"

Inuyasha shut his door and walked up to her house. After ringing her door and knocking for five minutes he was hearing no answer. Turning to walk away Inuyasha noticed that same expensive car parked right in her driveway again. Turning back to the door Inuyasha thought it was sensible enough to go inside and see why she wasn't answering. That was until he went inside and saw his ex matching lips with a man in her fathers study.

As he walked out of the house without a word he couldn't think, feel, or breathe except he found his legs just carrying him to his car, as if his legs knew he needed to just drive and never stop. He kept hearing his name being called over and over by a small voice but he just knew that was no response. He couldn't move his lips. Not after what he saw. The Takashani had been deeply wounded.

Stepping into his car he heard another woman asking him what was wrong, but nothing could make him say anything or do anything, that was until he felt sweet lips crushing his. He couldn't move but yet his lips just knew to. His lips held a mind of their own, as Inuyasha just held his eyes shut and let his body do his work.

_**A/N:**__ WOW!!! Hahaha well… who kissed him? Is Kagome taking the ride? Poor Rin getting used through sex as a means for money hahaha. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! I OFFICIALLY have the ball rolling. Hahahahah yes I do! That Monk and Slayer. Hojo, Kouga, yes I still have much work._

_**Quick tip:**__ You should be very pleased with this chapter. I personally made it longer to fix my 6 week delay. And I introduced a new character, along with putting a new POV in. So, sorry about the wait. Writers block, and lack of timing are usually the excuse._

**A penny for your thoughts? REVIEW!**

**-**Black4rose13 (SEN'10R) xoxo


	8. Not So Great

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N:**__Yeah I know! A bunch of months and days late! I don't expect anyone to forgive me or talk to me. But I do hope that for the sake of the story and the characters in it that you don't disown my story and quit reading it or stop giving reviews. It loves reviews! No, in fact, IT DEMANDS them. Yeah I know! Too much to ask for out of a neglected audience, but if you must know I'm now a college freshman student and I am going to take Japanese as a class so would that be enough to forgive a very sorry author?_

_Signed,_

_-Black4Rose13_

_Recent News__:_Toy Story 3 made me cry and my job sucks since I don't work everyday! =[ But, on the bright side, I am 18 and living summer up! =] So excited to attend UCMerced!

_**Quick tip:**__ Please excuse my fowl language in this chapter. Also about Miogua, if you are wondering how he can do all those things for Inuyasha with his tiny size, if you haven't already figured it out, he isn't tiny. I just decided to make him human sized. _

**Chapter 8: Anything But Great**

_**Summary: **__**Inuyasha**__:__Stepping into his car he heard another woman asking him what was wrong, but nothing could make him say anything or do anything, that was until he felt sweet lips crushing his. He couldn't move but yet his lips just knew to. His lips held a mind of their own; as Inuyasha just held his eyes shut and let his body do his work._

_**Kagome**__: Normally the Kouga everyone knew would have not cared, since she was just another girl. But something about this Kagome girl has him stunned. Like a nail to a wall, he couldn't be pulled away willingly. As he turned his directions into a right turn he stopped in the street and ran to her in the rain and opened his car door for her, hoping she'd accept._

_**~A Full Demon~**_

Waiting for his queen, who was currently using the restroom, Sesshomaru picked up a magazine off the rack outside the little chain store. But of course, as is always known, nothing really captivated the full demon's attention except very few things that he knew would actually effect him. Forgive him but finding out the recent celebrity scandal, or the perfect summer colors to wear, were the farthest thoughts in his mind. All he held the magazine for, was for looks to not look too suspicious to those looker-byers that passed by. Normally when you pass a full demon in the streets of Tokyo, you keep to yourself. But somehow, the humans can't seem to look away from the incredible charm that flows through the demons.

Not to blame them but every demon knew they were blessed with looks, and not to mention, had penetrating powers, which is hardly any match for the old world or modern one. No matter what the world changed into, demons will always be at the top of the pyramid. But unfortunately, as there would always be good and evil, there were a select few bad demons that left their mark on the world, which forever will remind humans the danger of their unique kind. What's even worse is that most humans assumed they were all bad or dangerous.

But Sesshomaru just kept his act and pretended to be of no apparent threat to the puny humans, in his opinion. While pretending to read the stupid prop in his act, he did however notice something very important that would effect him. He saw one of the interns from work, particularly the brat who caught Rin and him lip locking, going into their company's enemies car, Kouga specifically. What was she doing, he wondered? Looking at the sky in the rain, Sesshomaru came down to two things: either she was going in the car to talk about his company, or there was another reason. But most importantly, he would inform Inuyasha since that brat seemed to being working with him.

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

Looking at the extended hand which offered her the current hope to gear her home without getting sopped on by the crying sky, Kagome cautiously accepted the offer and entered the rich vehicle.

After stepping into the vehicle Kouga said to her, "Looks like I get to repay the woman that generously gave me a drink."

Kagome smiled and said, "you can just drop me off by the mall. I can get home from there." Kouga turned to her and said, "nonsense you are going home, so let me take you there as comeuppance." Kagome smiled half-heartedly but she was still to shy to let him be a meaning for her so she responded, "No, honestly I'd prefer the mall. I promise I'll be fine." Giving a weak smile, she watched as Kouga turned right and headed for the mall.

"So Kagome, where exactly do you live that makes you close enough to the mall?" Kagome knew he was just trying to make small talk but at that point she was just to exhausted to really keep a conversation going. Her bed was sounding more and more like heaven by the moment and she knew she was coming down with a sickness.

"I live in Kyoto." She sighed as he pulled up to a stoplight. That was the fifth one so far, out of all five stop lights they've encountered too.

Kouga said, "If that's your way of telling me you're going to walk the rest of the way home, there is no way I will let you."

Kagome half smiled and said, "No, of course not, I'll just take the subway."

Kouga smirked and said, "But you look like you're getting sick. Do you really want to jeopardize your well-being even more to go sit in a place where it's infested with germs?"

Kagome joked, "So you think I look ugly?"

Kouga quickly defended and rephrased his meaning with, "No no, I wasn't implying that at all. It's just you look really cold and you're sneezing a lot."

Kagome smirked, "I see."

While it was silent most of the way, Kouga managed to get more out of Kagome than she even believed she would give out. "So why did you come out to Tokyo today?"

Fidgeting with her hands Kagome responded, "I have a inte-job at Takashani Corp. this summer."

Surprised by the news of his company's rival enemy, he asked, "Oh really? Why do you work there?"

Kagome responded, "It's at the top on business charts, best company in Japan, it's number one and fast growing, I need this for college so I can get into Tokyo University and become a corporate business woman."

Smiling at Kagome's spunk, Kouga said, "What are you doing this weekend?"

Kagome sneezed as she said, "Probably try to get rid of the death that's about to come."

Kouga chuckled as he asked, "Would you like to come to California with me this weekend? I'm doing a business trip for this movie and I could use the company and you might enjoy the experience cause the lawyers are going to be working there finalizing the company's papers. So what do you say?"

Kagome smiled at the idea but wasn't sure what her mother would say so she asked Kouga a question, "I will ask my mom about it but when do you leave?"

Kouga replied, "Tomorrow morning. Here let me take you home and you can ask your mom." Kouga drove though the night in hopes of Kagome's mother saying yes.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

Grabbing her ass and picking her up as he pressed her hot body against his rock hard chest his inner demon was in motion and detected the faint moans from the broad. The Inuyasha everyone knew was currently vacated from the body allowing this demon to possess over. Although the details are very sketchy on how they even got to her apartment, referring to how he even managed to drive there, his heart was still broken and his inner demon was let loose to resolve the current emotional stress of the poor youkai. As the woman let out faint bursts of moans, Inuyasha devoured her body using kisses and eccentric touches to satisfy himself before he went completely loose and would give her the pleasure of being fucked.

After almost an hour of making out, having their bodies wrestle against one another, and his cell phone going off over five times, she felt around her night stand for the drawer that held the condom he would soon be putting on. Of course it was even more difficult to find since she hadn't prepared for this to happen, let alone he was still greedily devouring her and leaving her no room to look or even space to think. Grasping the condom she spoke as he kept kissing her, "Inuyasha here."

The demon picked up his face from the girls body, took one look at the condom and grabbed it, kicking his pants off and put it on. The girl spread her legs out to give him easier access and the demon took note of that and hardly had time to notice the rest of the details of what this would mean. The girl gasped and latched her arms around him as he made thrusts in and out, grinding his pelvis into her over and over. Her moans soon turned into muffled screams combined with sighs and oh's, occasionally saying his name in a long moan.

A few hours later, Inuyasha was waking up with a naked woman next to him sleeping as her arm draped over his well-kept chest. Shaking his head slightly Inuyasha questioned what had just happened and why he was so exhausted. Slowly moving her arm off of him he stood up and pulled the condom off him, as he put back on his clothes and threw it into the trash. Picking up his cell phone he checked his missed calls/texts and the time. All eight were from Sesshomaru and the few texts were from various friends. He called Sesshomaru as he walked out of the girl's apartment and went to wherever his car was.

"Took you long enough half-breed, listen you need to get rid of your new hired intern."

Inuyasha drove off as he responded, "Why? Kagome hasn't done anything wrong. She got us our client today."

Sesshomaru huffed through the phone and said, "Don't question just do as your told for once bastard! She's two-faced, she got into that wolf's car today, she's a spy."

Inuyasha nearly ran a red light but stepped down on his brakes, screeching to a halt as he shouted, "What! Nobody cheats and gets away with it! Thank you for informing me and I'll get to the bottom of this."

As he clicked off the conversation, Inuyasha called his secretary and asked where the address of Kagome Higurashi's home was. As he pulled up to the driveway at the bottom of the stairwell that led up to her family's shrine, he parked his car next to the shrine steps and waited for her to come home.

_**~A Demon~**_

"Kagome please! I can't very well have you going to California in a foreign country with a man whom I don't know, might I add, only to go and get kidnapped!" As Kagome's mother's voice pierced his ears he knew he needed to speak to convince her to let Kagome go. There was something about this girl that has him stumped.

"Ma'am if I may speak, I would have a 24 hour bodyguard with us, and we'll be on the movie set majority of the stay except when we go to the hotel at night of course. This is, if anything, just a mere business trip. I can assure you on my life, I will not let anything happen to her. She'll have her cell phone as I'll have mine. I'll make sure she calls you ever 2 hours. I'll take care of all costs for her you just have to say yes."

Kagome's mother pressed her lips together creating a small line as she thought of an answer. "Fine she can go on this trip, but she must call ever hour, and if she comes home with even one scratch on her head you're dead meat Kouga Kitsume." Sighing in relief Kouga watched her go upstairs to pack her bags.

Sitting at the island in their kitchen, Kouga began going through the security she'd receive and the hotel information they'd be at, as well as the movie information.

When Kagome closed her bedroom door she went to her window to let a light breeze comfort her as she packed her bags. Peering through the curtains and sticking her head through the window, she noticed a nice car parked next to Kouga's on the street. She watched a man get out of his car and send hand signals for her to come out. Kagome looked beside her and then pointed at herself as if she thought he wasn't asking her. The mysterious man pointed at her and nodded his head.

_**~A Young Youkai~**_

Naturally the Hanyou would have kept his business to himself but, curiosity killed the dog and Inuyasha was just too inquisitive about that expensive car near the steps. Getting out of his car, he read the license plate and knew then who it was. But what the hell was that doing here at his intern's house? That bastard half-brother of his was completely right and Inuyasha let it slip right under his nose, which infuriated him, and made him look like an idiot in front of Sesshomaru, to make matters worse! When he got finished speaking with the trader he was going to make sure she would fix this mess and any others she created.

Unfortunately the person exiting the house was not the culprit he was looking for but only the asshole, Kouga. Inuyasha stared at him giving a low unsettling growl deep inside his diaphragm.

"Hey dog-breath, long time no see. How's that shit hole you work at doing?" Smirked Kouga as he opened his car door.

Inuyasha slammed his car door and stepped closer to Kouga saying, "You listen here wolf shit, stay the hell away from my employees and stay the fuck away from our companies. You got that, or do you need someone to help getting that understood?"

Kouga smirked and said, "Sounds to me like someone's insecure about their company. You should be dog shit, cause mutts never did belong in the up status in the world and its time you learned your lesson. If your employees are really that unreliable then maybe you should quit your attempts at living large and stick to what you know best, the junkyard." Kouga stepped inside his car and sped off leaving a livid half-demon.

Inuyasha nearly demolished the stairs as he clobbered up them and stormed to the Higurashi's residence. Three ear-pounding knocks later Kagome's mother answered the door. Inuyasha plastered on his smile and said, "Good evening Mrs. Higurashi, I was hoping to speak to Kagome." Inuyasha cooled off a little as she over excitedly invited him in and offered him food and tea.

Inuyasha waited for her to be settled as she asked, "It is an honor to have you here Mr. Takashani, what business does my daughter concern with you?"

Inuyasha gave a small cough and settled himself on the loveseat as he spoke as politely as he could, "Oh I am just here to confirm a few minor things in the office. Just boring work I assure you." Kagome's mother nodded as she went to the foot ledge of the staircase and yelled, "Kagome, Mr. Inuyasha Takashani is here to speak with you."

_**~A Young Meiko~**_

Kagome slipped on her robe and slippers as she sneezed a few times and made her way out of her bedroom.

"Hey sis! After your boss leaves can we talk for a bit?" Souta asked as he stood in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled small and replied, "Oh Souta, I really wan-achou-t to but I think it'd be-ach be-achou best if we went to sleep and talked in the morning okay?"

Souta gave a disappointed look as he turned away from Kagome who might not even wake up early enough to uphold her word tomorrow.

Kagome quietly came down the stairs as she held the railing. For her, the world was spinning and the air was too dry to breathe normal and she felt like there was more than five stairs to walk down. As soon as she touched the bottom she heard a very upset voice say, "Hello Miss. Higurashi our newest employee. I came here to tell you that you are fired and the next time you want to make a fool of me and my company you are messing with the wrong person."

Sneezing, Kagome replied, "Um sir, I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about. I haven't done anything wrong. I know I was late today but I thought we already solved that earlier?" Inuyasha grunts and says, "Miss. Higurashi, you know damn well what you've done and how dare you have the audacity to lie about it using today's event!"

Kagome stood there coughing and said, "Inuyasha, if this is about Yuri then I know that you love her but she has to make her own decisions for her love life and I'm sorry that I kept that secret from you for her, but you have to know that she was in my life first and she is my best friend and that's what best friends do! Believe me Inuyasha, I wanted her to tell you and I am on your side!"

Kagome watched Inuyasha's hands ball up into fists and his body stand rigid as he stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders saying while shaking her, "On my side? You knew about Yuri too? You're the reason she cheated on me, aren't you! Kouga is planning something against our company and that's why we "got" his client then, isn't it! You can tell Kouga that he has an apocalypse coming after him and that this is only the beginning!"

Kagome kept sneezing and coughing while trying to control the world spinning around her as she said, "Inuyasha now I really don't know what you're talking about! I haven't done anything! I barely met Kouga today! I have no idea about what you're talking about with Kouga. Today he just offered me to go to California and I just thought that the experience would be good for me." As Inuyasha's face turned red, Kagome sneezed and said, "Please can we go outside and talk. My mom is only in the kitchen." Inuyasha snatched open the door and waited for the girl to step through only to slam it shut behind him.

Being pinned against the wall is not the best cup of tea when someone's upset with Kagome, especially when the girl is sick with the flu and can barely hold herself up. "Tell Kouga that if he comes within fifty feet of those apart of my company and life then he's dead meat. As for you, I regret the day I gave you this offer and bitches like you deserve karma in the worst form."

Feeling salty warm water tear up inside her eyes, Kagome said, "Inuyasha I don't know what you're talking about, but I didn't do anything to you and your company! I don't care if you fire me or threaten Kouga, but don't you dare threaten me! Leave my shrine now and you won't get hurt!" Slowly this energy of anger was eating away Kagome's entire stigma to keep her awake. She knew she couldn't stand up much longer let alone have the energy to fulfill her threat if she had to.

Kagome saw Inuyasha's hand hover inches away from her face as he pointed at her with his index finger and heard him whisper, "I swear if you were a guy I would hurt you."

Kagome said, "I haven't done anything wrong! I swe-" Although it was in the most inconvenient place to faint, her body just had to get a break. Kagome's body fell into her ex-bosses arms and little did she know that he was going to take her with him.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

Setting Kagome down inside his car, he raced back up the shrine steps and knocked on the front door. "Sorry to bother you again Mrs. Higurashi but Kagome forgot to go do some things at the company and I am so sorry that it is late but this is an emergency and this never happens." Kagome's mom gave the youkai a small nod, but clearly Inuyasha could see concern written all over her face as Inuyasha left. Honestly, what is the young youkai going to do with a fainted body of the girl he thinks is a fraud? It's not like he is going to just let her go that easily. He believes with his whole heart and soul that if he just straightens this out maybe then Yuri would be with him and maybe then he wouldn't be such an idiot in front of his half-brother. For the sake of proving his bastard half-brother wrong, Inuyasha was going to be persistent in getting to the bottom of this matter!

Although his plan was very sketchy, it would actually work if only one thing: the woman would wake up! If only she opened those lids and could speak delivering the truth, then everything would be okay. Maybe his heart wouldn't be as badly ripped apart and maybe then his company wouldn't be in the kind of jeopardy his imagination could only run off of. Finally a sign, as clear as day, arrived and Inuyasha watched the girls' eyes slowly open.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Inuyasha waited for her to turn and face him before he would respond. Exactly how would he get her to confess the ugly truth about everything she is lying about and everything she is not?

"You're in my car. I will not take you home until you explain everything." Perhaps that was laying it over the top for the girl but Inuyasha was kind of clueless in the art of getting the truth confessed out of a person. The only kind of confession he ever got was mercy on the lives of demons and monsters and killing those that ever came in the way of him. Although he was expecting a clear-cut mercy response, he was very surprised to smell salty tears and hear muffled sobs between, "why are you doing this," to, "why don't you believe me?"

Inuyasha locked the doors and pulled over on the side of the road. He turned and faced the crying girl and said, "Look, just tell me what Kouga is up to and I'll take you home." The girl just began to cry harder and said, "I don't know anything about Kouga! I just met him today! I went to the mall with some friends and we were getting lunch in the food court when we both wanted the same drink and so I gave it to him! Then after work I had to walk home since I forgot to bring the car there and he happened to see me walking in the rain when he offered me a ride home! Next thing I know he's offering me to go to California and learn more in companies and businesses."

Inuyasha sat at the wheel feeling like a load of shit. Boy was he the wrong ass sitting on the pile of shit. He was actually sitting there threatening his newest employee and scaring her by assuming she was doing things that, of course, she wasn't! What an asshole this made him feel. What a jerk he was as a gentleman. How dare he let his brother's assumption get in the way of his judgment on his employee. He should have heard both sides first! He should have listened. Inuyasha faced Kagome as he watched her wipe away her tears and sobs and coughing and said, "Kagome, I'm so very sorry for what I have done tonight. This is not my place as a gentleman or a boss. I just hope that you can forgive me for what an ass I've been and that I should have faced my problems with the source of this mess instead of the things around it. Can we please forget about this and can you forgive me?"

And unexpectedly, as he sat behind the wheel, the little peck on his cheek brought on his first goofy grin in 265 years and made the youkai remember a very important lesson in trust and truth. And momentarily, after leaving Kikyo's that night, did he realize that he was distracted enough tonight to forget about his pain for Yuri. Only then did he see that maybe the vacation his employee was going on might not be a bad idea for him either.

_**A/N:**__ Well yeah, is Inuyasha going on vacation with Kagome and Kouga? And what about Kikyo and Inuyasha now? And where are Miroku and Sango? And most importantly, how is Hojo going to take this? These burning questions will be answered, I promise. As for when, I'll try to very- very soon!_

_**Quick tip:**__ Please excuse my fowl language in this chapter. Also about Miogua, if you are wondering how he can do all those things for Inuyasha with his tiny size, if you haven't already figured it out, he isn't tiny. I just decided to make him human sized. _

**A penny for your thoughts? **_**REVIEW!**_

**-**Black4rose13 (Freshie '11) xoxo


	9. Livin' Life Rewind

**Just A Kiss**

_**A/N:**__So, I don't even know how long it's been. It's been probably too long for you guys to want to leave me a lovely review. Well it's all right; I probably deserve it. However, just read the chapter and tell me then that you wouldn't leave a review to it. =]] College is good and I'm ready for my second year, I guess. _

_Signed,_

_-Black4Rose13_

_Recent News__:__ Motorcycle license- coming soon. =D I'm really excited to get it!_

_**Quick tip:**__ If you find this chapter dull, please let me know in a review so I can help out my story. Don't let it sink down the tubes just from one chapter. =] Believe me or don't, this chapter has character development and without this I can't make my next idea come to life. And trust me it's worth reading! _

**Chapter 9: Livin' Life Rewind**

_**Summary:**__And unexpectedly, as he sat behind the wheel, the little peck on his cheek brought on his first goofy grin in 265 years and made the youkai remember a very important lesson in trust and truth. And momentarily, after leaving Kikyo's that night, did he realize that he was distracted enough tonight to forget about his pain for Yuri. Only then did he see that maybe the vacation his employee was going on might not be a bad idea for him either._

_**A Young Youkai**_

"Come on buddy, why are you doing this now? This weekend was supposed to be just us two and some buddies to kick it back," complained Miroku as he sat on the half-demon's bed while the youkai packed his suitcase.

Miroku I told you already, I need you to look after things while I'm away. I need to just breathe man."

"Dude, the beautiful ladies can get your lungs breathing faster at the 'place', if you know what I mean," nudged Miroku as he drifted off, day-dreaming about stripers.

"Shut it about the ladies, would ya! I told you man just shut up before I do it for you," Inuyasha threatened as he threw in the last of his items.

"Whatever man. I'll look after things but the moment you get back you owe me," Miroku pushed because Inuyasha kept going back on his word about hanging out. Although Inuyasha is aware of it too, he just needs his own distraction-free time to himself to figure out his messed up life. After last night's mistakes, Inuyasha clearly realized the kinds of tolls he can get into when he doesn't take a break. Going to California is just the kind of time he needs to figure things out along with what to do about his ex, and well his future love life.

After Inuyasha watched Miroku leave, he has one more thing to do before he heads to the airport: make one call. Well, one and a half, since his brother needs to know what's happening. "What do you want idiot?" Said Sesshomaru, clearly annoyed for being bothered on a Friday morning.

"I'm going on vacation. Take care of shit while I'm gone till Monday," said Inuyasha while taking his bags to the car.

"You're leaving? Fine. While you're gone at least do the minimum work for the company. Take a case or something." Sesshomaru hung up, not leaving a moment for Inuyasha to refuse. In a way, Sesshomaru was right about taking work though. Inuyasha didn't leave two weeks notice or even explain why. In fact, if anything, Sesshomaru is doing a great job with the company and, although the two will never be brothers, they both have one thing in common: protecting what they love most. The company and their women, of course.

"Hello?" Said a woman.

"Hey Kikyo. I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to go to work on Monday. I'm going to be out of the country to take care of some business."

"Okay Inuyasha, well I thought if it's about business then I'm supposed to be there?" Crap, just what he needs is another girl giving him more company. Well on the other side, Inuyasha can't have his father upset about Inuyasha not taking the intern to business functions.

"Kikyo? How quick can you pack your bags?"

_**A Young Meiko **_

"Ladies first," said the person that extended their hand out for Kagome to enter the jet. Diverting her eyes to the morning sunshine, she looked around the airport lot to see the few airplanes that were piling on passengers; taking them to their destinations.

"Hey Kouga? Are you sure that everything is clear for departure?" Said a worried Kagome as she tried to take up a few more moments before they leave. Kami knows Kagome was just a little worried about going so far away from home. She'd never been outside the country before, after all.

"Aw shit! Stay here Kagome while I take care of some small business matter real quick," Kagome looked over at the other jet Kouga was walking to. As soon as the girl realized whose jet plane that was, she hurriedly walked over to it with a billion questions running in her mind.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? Where are you going," Kagome asked as she watched a servant put his bags on the plane.

"Yeah dog-shit! Care to explain?" Kouga asked as Kagome gave him a look that said, "be nice".

"I'm going with you Kagome. I realized that I know you are telling the truth but I don't want you going alone with this wolf whose trying to scam you into something. So I am going."

"The hell you're going mangy mutt! Who even invited you! My client has a movie to produce and the last thing I need is some other company there!" Shouted Kouga as Inuyasha smiled. Kagome knew something was up with that smirk of Inuyasha's. She knew he was already too happy that it bit the wrong side of Kouga to have a nuisance following after him. In some way it makes Kagome proud of where she works at. To have such a dedicated boss, who's willing to travel halfway across the world to make sure things don't change.

"Who cares. I think if Inuyasha wants to go then let him come. In fact, why doesn't he ride with us? We're all going to the same place after all," Kagome said as she is determined to bring her boss to help her. Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear as he let Kagome take him to the other jet. If anything, Kagome knew her boss would be so proud to have her approval.

From a small distance the young meiko could hear a faint voice shouting, "Hey! Kagome, who said you could let him come in our jet! Hey, wait for me! He better not take my seat," Shouted Kouga as he followed after them.

"So boss, why are you really coming?" Kagome asked as she sat in her window seat. Inuyasha stood there for a moment reading a text and then said, "Sorry, hold on a moment. I have to grab another person." As Kagome stared at the door looking inquisitive, turning into a face that is appalled and hurt, Kagome turned away at the sight of, no one other than, Kikyo.

As she felt Kouga sit next to her, Kouga asked her, "What's wrong?"

The young meiko turned to face the window, as she said, "Nothing, just going to miss home." That was the funny thing about life too. Not knowing what tomorrow brings yet the lessons you learned as a kid help make those tomorrows easier to attend.

_**A Demon Slayer**_

"Hey girls! I can't hang out today. I promised Kagome that while she was gone I'd go to her office and pick up some things for her. I promise, when I get back we'll go to the mall or something." The two disappointed friends on the other end of the line said their "yeah's" and hung up. Rushing over to the office on her bicycle, Sango sang along to some songs from her music player (_**A/N:**__ Could be iPod, phone, mp3, w/e you want it to be. =]_) and rode through the Tokyo traffic. It is defiantly a gift to be able to wear a summer dress and ride a bike while dodging traffic.

"Hey, I'm Sango! I'm here to pick up some desk items from a Kagome Higurashi." After the security guards confirmed it was correct, the demon slayer rode the elevator to Kag's floor and went to her cubicle to grab the work. As the slayer walked her bike out the building, she felt a hand touch a place that it didn't belong at.

"Hey there cutie, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" Said the pervert. Only Sango would, of course after slapping the crap out of the man, purposely take her bike and run over him while riding away shouting, "Next time, try to pay attention where you put that hand you pervert!"

_**A Lecherous Monk**_

While still feeling faint tingles on the perverts' hand, which felt the greatest ass Kami could have ever bestowed on a girl, the monk said wheezing, "That's the woman who will bear my children." (_**A/N:**__ I was going to put "child" but, lets face it: Miroku is a pervert. There is no way he will be limited on sex, ever. If he could have his way, we all know he'd have millions of babies; ;] which would mean millions of Mrikou's. =[ Thank Kami no woman wants him_.)

After moments of daydreaming the monk stood up and walked into the lobby to speak with the security guard asking, "Hey bob, who was that woman with the bicycle that was here a few moments ago?"

"Sango? Oh, she was Ms. Higurashi's assistant. She picked up a few items for Kagome while she went to California."

Mirkou opened his jaw wide and said, "You know this for a fact?"

Bob smirked and said, "We're the security. It's our job to know everything about everybody all the time. Just so you know too, Sango's out of your league." While Bob did know the facts about a Kagome person, he might have also been correct about the beautiful Sango.

Mirkou pondered more about the beautiful Sango until he realized, "Wait, isn't Inuyasha in California?"

Bob nodded his head and added, "Kikyo too."

The only thing the monk knew to do is wait till the Hanyou comes home so he can pound him for questions about whom this Kagome person is. Miroku knew only one thing: the sooner he meets Kagome, the sooner he marries his Sango.

"Bob, my good fellow friend, do you by any chance know where this Sango lives?" Lightly laughed the monk as Bob's eyes could see Mirkou's eyes sparkle, thinking of strange stalking fantasies of Ms. Sango.

As ideas danced in the perverted head of his, Bob replied, "No."

_**Another Woman **_

"Oh Inuyasha, I can't believe you!" Kikyo kept laughing as Inuyasha kept telling her about his misfortunes.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, for take off. We will be in California tomorrow," said the pilot through the speaker. As Kagome tightened her grip on the arm of the seat, Kouga turned to face her while handing her a piece of gum saying, "Here chew this." Smiling at him, Kagome took the piece of gum and shut her eyes while the plane was on the runway about to fly. All she could think about was her nerves going a million miles an hour. All she could hear was her boss's voice with Kikyo's, the engine of the plane with its fans going, the chewing of gum in both her and Kouga's mouth, and all she wanted was for everything to die down or else she would go insane.

As Kagome stared outside her window, Kikyo just stared at Inuyasha. And boy did Inuyasha look hot to her or what? He especially looked hot to her when he wore his suit with a blue tie to bring out his honeycomb gold eyes. To say she was listening to what he was saying wasn't half as true as her saying she was going to be just an intern. In her mind, she is determined. When Kikyo wants something, she gets it. That's how it is with her parents, her schooling, and even her friends. She always gets whatever she wanted. Not once has anyone told her "no", "you can't", or even an, "I won't". Surely in high school there are lots of cute boys and they would be lucky enough for her to even pay attention to them. But Inuyasha, the prince of Takashani Corp., who's also a half-demon, well it was everything she wanted and more. It meant high social circles, more shopping trips, and she could have sex with a dog-god and not just another human. In her mind she was a princess, and in the real world she came from an ancient line of high-priestess's, so, of course, that went up to her pretty little head and makes her think she is royalty above everyone else.

"So what about you," Inuyasha asked as Kikyo was staring at his face.

Kikyo curved her lips upward and said flirty, "What about me," as she licked her bottom lip. He was so fine, indeed.

"What were you like growing up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I am just a typical girl with normal parents. Nothing special here just I went to school, made friends, and help out my family, when I can," Kikyo smiled as she pitter-pattered her fingernails on his forearm.

"Yeah, but don't you have any events in your past, or rather, something that changed you?" Inuyasha was really pushing her and Kikyo didn't like talking about her "boring" past. If it was even boring to say the least, the young woman sure did have a past to tell– if she ever decided to that was a whole other story.

"Well, I do remember this one time. I was probably around ten and my mother and father decided to give me some horseback riding lessons. After riding on this girl horse the owner named Cherie, because it's French for dear, I liked her so much. My father said he couldn't buy the horse because the owner said it wasn't for sale. I was so determined to have the horse, so I went there every day after school. As took care of the horse, I would beg the owner to let my father buy it. And then one day, when I came to the stables, the owner was gone. When I went to find her, she was unconscious. I immediately called the police and they said I had saved her life. The owner was so grateful that she decided to give me the horse, for free."

Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes that were turning a soft gold. She knew he was melting into her. "Sadly, Cherie had a rare horse disease and died two years after I finally got ownership of her."

Kikyo enjoyed Inuyasha's muscular arms wrapped around her, for a hug, as he felt remorse for her dead horse. As if Kikyo really owned a horse, let alone have a horse's owner turn down her daddy's money. Soon enough she'd get him to be begging on his knees for her.

_**A Young Meiko **_

"Kagome!" The wolf demon called to her in her sleep. "It's time to wake up we're here." Kagome opened her eyes to Kouga peering down at her. She stretched her arms up and slowly sat up.

"How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked with a groggy voice.

"Well, after we experienced a little turbulence and you began to panic, you started talking like you were going to die. So, we gave you some meds and you knocked out for about fifteen hours."

Kagome, looking confused at Kouga said, "We?"

"Yeah, I mean if it wasn't for Kikyo bringing the pills or Inuyasha helping me hold you down." Kagome smiled politely, as a pink blush striped across her face. As embarrassing as it was, she had to get out of the plane and start her day in the sunshine state to forget what happened.

As the limo dropped off the four at the Hyatt, each checked into their rooms. "Good afternoon sir, may I please check into my room?"

"May I get your first and last name?" said the gentleman.

"Kagome smiled and reached in her purse to pull out her driver's license and said, "Kagome Higurashi. If I am not registered then I am probably under– "

"Kouga Kitsune. I ordered two presidential suites."

The woman smiled and said, "Oh, of course, here it is. However, it seems that the gentleman in your party already reserved two of our presidential suites and the other two are still being remodeled, so we have to place you in our king suite. Is that alright for you sir?"

Kagome turned to see Kouga's face boiling red and watched him grit his teeth together, as he spat out politely, "is it more expensive than what I asked for?"

The woman smiled and said, "Oh, yes. You'll have your own private maid or butler."

Kouga's eyes smiled as he said, "then we'll take it! Only the best for Kitsune and Kagome here." Kouga turned to face Inuyasha. Kouga was delighted to see the plastered smile turn into a frown as he handed over the credit card. Inuyasha's ears perked straight up, as his anger immersed, and he said, "Now wait just a minute. I ordered the best! What's this King Suite crap I'm hearing?"

"Now, now, there's no need to be mad. If you desire, I will take the presidential suite and you both can have the King Suites." Kagome smiled as she asked the lady for a key to her room. For all she cared a room is a room. It doesn't matter how fancy it is, a room just needs to do serve its purpose for her. As a bellhop carried her bags to her room, Kagome called her mother and assured her how swell things were going. Soon she would eat and explore the beach, which was right across the street from the hotel, mind you.

As Kagome hung up the phone and began getting ready, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Kagome hurried over to her main room, and as quick as it took to have a smile on her face, it turned into a sour frown. "Do you need something Kikyo?"

Kikyo's eyes glittered as she looked around the mieko's room. "No, not really. The boys just want to know what we want to eat and do. Of course, I already told them we wanted to get seafood and then go to the mall and shop a little."

Kikyo's fakest smile didn't even faze Kagome as she said, "Oh. Well, I am actually doing something else later, so you guys can go do that if you want. I'll catch up with you later though." Kagome's attempted smile upset Kikyo more than she thought it would. There was no way this girl would ruin her vacation, let alone control her into doing things she didn't feel like doing.

"Oh, okay. Well I'll just let them know that you aren't up to hanging out. It's only natural to feel a little exhausted from the medication anyways." Kagome smiled as Kikyo turned to leave. While closing the door Kikyo continued, "Inuyasha didn't think you'd come anyway cause of the flight."

As the door closed Kagome turned to her room and screamed into a pillow. What a witch!

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

One kitchen, main room, bedroom, bathroom, and lounge room. Inuyasha's satisfaction level increased as he thought about having the best things. That stupid wolf shit wouldn't know how to appreciate this room, Inuyasha thought as he opened an eight-dollar can of soda. (_A/N: They're in America now, no yen to translate. =])_ After freshening up and unpacking, the young demon opened his balcony to see the waves crashing on the rocks. As he heard a knock at the door the hanyou sniffed the air, smelling sea salt, carbon from the soda, and perfume at the door.

"Come in!" Inuyasha walked to the main room and what he saw made his jaw drop for a moment.

"Hey! Ready for some food and to shop?" Kikyo smiled as she enjoyed his eyes roaming over her body in a killer outfit.

Inuyasha quickly regained his posture and attitude as he said, "Yeah. Where's Kagome?"

He peered behind her as Kikyo said, "Oh, she said she was still feeling the medicine and wasn't up to it. But, I told her you were looking forward to working with her on some ideas for that new client and she said it would have to wait. She didn't want to interrupt anyone's night with her sleep deprivation."

Inuyasha's face had a tiny wrinkle at his brow as he felt worry or concern for the girl. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for her?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed his soda and held the door for Kikyo.

Kikyo nodded and said, "No, she said she just needed sleep and didn't want anyone to disturb her." As she exited Inuyasha's room, her snickers and sneers made Kikyo feel like things were all to easy for her to get him alone—all to herself.

"So, what's for dinner?" Kouga asked as he left the hotel with Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Wait a second, where's Kagome?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said, "why do you care, she's my employee." Kouga growled and said, "If Kagome isn't here we're not leaving till she is." Inuyasha said, "listen wolf shit she's tired, she can't come cause of your damn medicine idea." Kouga snorted and said, "My idea! You're the shit head who said where's the pills? Where are the pills?"

Kikyo said, "Guys! Stop fighting! Can we go to a meal in peace? Kouga if you must, just stay then and Inuyasha and I will go together."

Kouga mumbled and said, "Fine. I'll just go and take care of her like a gentleman should."

Inuyasha growled and was about to stalk off mad at him, but Kikyo grabbed his arm and said gently, "Inuyasha there's no point. He wouldn't be satisfied unless Kagome was with us anyways. Do you really want to spend your time arguing? You're on a vacation, so let us please enjoy it together." As they pulled up to the nicest seafood joint in the city, Inuyasha tipped the driver, host, and waiter generously. As he was escorting Kikyo on a shopping trip and buying her clothes and other things, majority of the time he spent smiling and laughing with her, not once did he think of Yuri or his love life, which was at a fail currently.

"Inuyasha, I've been thinking." Kikyo said as she was lying on the beach next to Inuyasha and stared at the moon.

As the moon's lighting highlighted both their bodies, Inuyasha turned his head to face her and said, "About what? I've been thinking too."

Kikyo sighed a little and said, "You go first, mine is probably really stupid."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "The last time I was at complete ease was a couple of weeks ago. After what happened with Yuri I didn't know if I would be okay, for a while, but you put me at ease. Kikyo, you make me forget about pain."

Kikyo smiled and said, "I'm glad I could help. You know, you're not so bad when it comes to making me at ease either. I know this sounds kind of crazy but what if we could just do this every day. Be with each other and feel no pain."

Inuyasha sat up and turned his full body to her, "What do you mean? Hang out and just do nothing?"

Kikyo chuckled and said, "Well we don't have to do nothing. We could do whatever we want to do." Inuyasha stared down at her, and he knew she was healing him. She was entertaining him and making him forget. She was…

Kikyo reached up and pulled his head towards her as she kissed his lips.

She was spontaneous and sexy. Inuyasha dived his tongue in and began to feel her. They didn't have to do nothing; they could do whatever they wanted to do, after all.

_**~A Young Youkai~ **_

"How can the moon be so beautiful and bright but not as bright as the sun or happy as the moon?" Kagome said to herself as she held her knees tight to her body and stared at the moon on the beach rocks. She understands that Inuyasha is a businessman and that he has responsibilities, so why would he take a vacation in the middle of work? Yuri really hurt him, but that shouldn't stop him or limit him. She can't just let him be, there has to be a way to help him. Inuyasha will just block everything and that isn't a way to live. So, she decided that Inuyasha is like the moon. He's smart, good-looking, and has happiness, but he isn't as happy as he could be. However, Kikyo is so horrible. Inuyasha shouldn't be around her, especially around the girl who helped ruin his relationship with Yuri.

"Kagome, There you are! What are you doing out here this late at night?"

Kagome turned her head and said, "Hey Kouga. I'm just thinking."

Kouga sat down beside her and said, "I thought you were still sleep deprived and weren't feeling up to going out? I have been looking for you for a couple of hours. You weren't in your room when I came back to help you feel better."

Kagome smiled and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone. I just did my own thing, actually."

Kouga said, "Oh, well you know I wouldn't mind going with you next time," as he smiled and stared at the ocean. "Are you ready for tomorrow? It's going to be a busy day. I promise you can get all their autographs and maybe they'll even let you be an extra."

Kagome turned to him and smiled as she said, "Thank you for giving me this opportunity Kouga. You're a really sweet guy." Kagome kissed his cheek and said, "good night," as she got up and walked to her room to sleep.

Kagome heard Kouga say, "Anything for you. You're my kind of woman, Kagome," as she stared down at the sand and kept walking.

_**A/N:**__ I so totally have writer's block. I have been thinking about updating for months and I have this story planned, but it's getting to each event that I am finding trouble. I really apologize, but know that I am not giving up on this story either! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you expect or the lack of drama bores you to death. Leave me a response if you have any comments, suggestions, or critiques and I'll try to make next chapter more worthwhile. Love you guys and thank you so much for following my story and Inuyasha itself. _

_**Quick tip:**__ none. =] What was your favorite part? I think Kagome's innocence and compassion may lead to some unexpected truths. =]_

… _To be continued next chapter: _

**Chapter 10: Wild n' Heartful**

**A penny for your thoughts? **_**REVIEW!**_

**-**Black4rose13 (Sophomore '12) xoxo


End file.
